Growing Up Part Benson
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Growing up part Benson, is it an easy feat? Growing up with detective parents what can happen? Are you really safe? Can you forgive your mother for lying to you all your life? The life of Olivia's daughter is never easy. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I originally wrote this story last year but have since decided to re-write it and start posting it. It was originally three seperate stories but I decided to put the 2nd and 3rd together but I haven't re-written the 1st and have decided not to post it. The more reviews the quicker the updates for this story so please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Annalise.**

* * *

Little Annalise Skye Benson-Stabler opened her beautiful tiny caramel brown eyes, which she had inherited form her doting, protective mother, and jumped out of her little pink and purple painted toddler bed.

It was still dark out, considering it was only 5:06am, but it was her forth birthday and the pint sized Benson-Stabler was so excited.

She grabbed her little pink flashlight and walked out of her fairy themed bedroom, which had been done by her secretly artistic detective mother. She ran down the small hallway and up to the parents' bedroom. Tiny patter of feet were the only sound emitting in the whole house. The master bedroom door was half closed, so the youngest Benson-Stabler pushed it open to find her loving parents sound asleep.

Her daddy was holding her mommy closely, with his big strong arms wrapped around her slim waist and his head right behind hers.

Her mommy was sleeping on her side, with a hand resting on top of Elliot's, on her belly and the other was wedged between her head and the pillow, as she snored softly.

Annalise walked in to the room before pouncing on the king sized bed, startling Olivia.

The brown eyed woman's eyes snapped open to see a tiny version of herself with messy, long, soft chestnut brown hair and dressed in a pink night gown with a pixie fairy on the front of it.

"Baby, what are you doing up? It's still dark out. Too early," she muttered, half asleep.

Annalise curled up in her mother's warm arms and looked up in to her mocha brown orbs. "It my birfday, mama. I four today," the toddler answered, proudly, with a little toothed grin.

Olivia brushed back her daughter's soft hair out of her face. "I know, baby, but mommy and daddy are tired."

Elliot groaned from behind the brunette. "It's too early to be talkin'," he grumbled.

Olivia caressed her husband's hand, which was resting on the soft skin of her stomach, under the t-shirt that she was wearing, which actually belonged to Elliot. "We're going back to sleep, honey," she said and gently pulled her baby girl close to her. "Sleep, baby."

Before long the three of them were all sound asleep, once again for the hour or so that they had left before the alarm would wake them up for work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia woke just short of half an hour later to the sudden urge to be sick.

She gently moved Anna, waking her up and bolted in to the ensuite bathroom.

"Mama?" The child called out to her mother but was only met by the slam of the bathroom door.

She was startled. She started to cry.

"Come here, Anna," her daddy said and picked her up.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hop back in to the bed, baby, while daddy sees if mama is ok," he whispered and delicately laid Anna back down on the bed.

"Love you, daddy," Annalise said and yawned softly.

"Love you too, birthday girl," he replied, tucking her in before going in to the bathroom.

Elliot Stabler found his wife of two and a half years kneeling in front of the white ceramic toilet, holding on to it like it was some sort of life preserver. Her head was hanging over the top of it as she tossed her cookies.

Olivia was confused. She'd been feeling perfectly fine up until about five minutes ago before being woken by the sudden sickening feeling in her stomach and the need to be sick.

"Baby," he spoke softly as he approached his wife, so he didn't acidentally scare the nauseated woman.

The brunette detective just groaned and rested her head on her arm, which was resting on the back of the toilet seat, ignoring how unhygienic it was.

The handsome detective sat down behind her. He held back her long dark brown hair and rubbed circles on her back, in an effect to soothe her. "You ok, baby? You finished?"

Olivia slowly nodded and laid back in to him. "I don't know where that came from," she whispered.

"Baby, could you be...."

"Mama, daddy," Annalise called out as she busted in to the ensuite bathroom, oblivious to the fact that her parents wanted a couple minutes to themselves.

Olivia opened her arms for her young, energetic child to climb in to her lap.

"Mama, you ok?" The young girl asked in innocent concern as she settled in her mother's lap.

The mother caressed her child's soft cheek. "Yes, princess. Mama is ok," she responded, unconvincingly but the toddler seemed to buy it without a problem.

"Babe, why don't you take a shower while I get Anna some breakfast," Elliot suggested.

"Ah sure...Hop up, Anna," the brunette replied softly.

Stabler could tell that something was bothering his wife and he was determined to find out what it was once he'd sorted their daughter out.

He gave Olivia a kiss once they'd both gotten up off the cold blue tiled floor. "You ok, Livvie?"

The brown eyed woman nodded, unconvincingly again. "Yeah, I'm fine, hon," she replied before turning on the shower taps to avoid further conversation.

Elliot sighed in frustration. His wife still had the tendency to keep things bottled up inside, which often got to over flowing and she'd burst.

One time she knocked the boxing bag off it's hook and it burst open. Annalise had crawled over to it and went to put some of the stuffing in her mouth. Olivia had picked her up and lifted up her tiny baby pink top. She blew raspberries on her tiny eight month old belly, causing Anna to giggle, which in turn got Olivia to start laughing with her. Elliot had watched the scene play out from the door way. Since then Annalise could help her relieve her anger and stress and help her feel better ninty percent of the time with just hugs and giggles. If she couldn't Olivia would give her a hug and a kiss and go for an intense, energy draining run on the treadmil before she and Elliot would make love after putting Annalise to bed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot walked downstairs to find Liz in the kitchen, eating breakfast. "Hop up on the chair, Anna."

Anna hopped up on the chair and Elliot looked at Liz. "Could you please get her some breakfast? I gotta talk to Liv."

"Sure, dad. No problem. What would you like, Anna?" Liz turned to her younger step sister.

The handsome detective walked back upstairs in to the ensuite bathroom. He saw his wife's silhouette through the frosted glass shower door.

He got undressed and opened the shower door. His lover was just standing there, leaning against the white tiled shower wall, letting the water pound on the front of her body. She didn't even notice her husband open the door.

Elliot got in to the shower and wrapped his arms around his day dreaming wife's petite waist. "What's wrong, baby?" He asked, worringly and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Olivia put her hand on top of her handsome husband's, interlacing her slim fingers with his larger ones and exhaled a deep breath that she'd been unconsciously holding.

"Nothing," she replied, simply.

Elliot sighed and kissed the side of her neck. "Baby, please let me in," he practically begged her.

Olivia turned around in his arms and rested her head on his chest. "I just have the worst feeling, El," she finally admited.

The detective kissed the top of the brown eyed woman's head and rubbed her soft, wet back. "The worst feeling about what, baby?" He gently pushed.

She lifted her head and looked up in to his concerned azure blues. "I have the most horrible feeling that.....Anna is going to be taken from us. Something's gonna happen to my b...baby," she cried.

"Oh baby, I won't let that happen," he assured her.

Olivia just nodded and gently pulled away. "We've gotta get ready for work."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once Olivia was fully dressed, she walked down the stairs to find her baby girl already dressed. She was in a little pink and white striped long top and a pair of little blue jeans with a fairy on the right pant leg. Annalise was sitting on the couch, enjoying a fairy cartoon on the TV. Olivia could never remember the name of the show.

"Anna."  
Anna turned around to see her mother. She jumped off the couch and ran in to her mother's arms. Olivia picked Anna up and carried her back to the couch. She sat down with Annalise in her lap and whispered in her ear. "Are you ready for your presents before mommy and daddy drop you off at daycare?" She asked as she saw her husband walk down the stairs with an arm filled with wrapped presents.

"Yay!" The toddler cheered.

"Slow down, Anna. You only get two presents this morning and the rest tonight," Olivia told the little girl.

Annalise pouted, of course, but then lightened up. "Ok."

Olivia grabbed a soft present wrapped in fairy wrapping paper from her husband and passed it to Annalise.

"Happy birthday, baby."

"T'ank you, Mommy," Anna thanked her mother and took her first present.

Annalise ripped open the wrapping paper and found a purple frilly two piece bathing suit. The frilly part was a light pink. "Go swimmin', mommy? No daycare?"

Olivia smirked and turned to her husband. "I'm taking a mental health day."

Elliot nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Ok, baby. You need it," he said before turning to the girl, whom he considered a daughter. The gorgeous little girl he had adopted as soon as she was born. "Here you go, Anna," he said, passing the present to the bubbly little brunette.

Anna took the stars and moons wrapped present and ripped it open to find a pair of pink and purple floaties to go with her bathers. "T'ank you, daddy," she said with a smile before passing them to her mother. "Go swimmin' now?"

Olivia looked up at the clock, it was only 7:16am. She placed Anna on her hip and slowly stood up. "How about we drop daddy off at work and we see 'Grandpa' Cragen, 'Uncle' Fin and 'Uncle' Munch."

"And 'Aunt' Casey?" She asked as Olivia took her upstairs, so she could grab her own bathing suit, a couple towels and some other things for Annalise.

"Maybe, baby."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Is Olivia alright? She's acting kinda strange," Liz stated to her father as she entered the living room from the kitchen.

Elliot sighed as he cleaned up the wrapping paper before turning to his daughter. "She has other things on her mind right now, so it's good for her to take the day off with Anna."

Liz nodded in understanding. "I better finish getting ready for my morning class."

"Ok," he replied and stood thinking for a few minutes.

He turned around just in time to see Olivia and Annalise walking down the stairs. "Ready to go, ladies?"

"I'm ready. Are you Anna?" Olivia asked her daughter with a small smile.

Annalise swung her hand, which her mother was holding. "Ready!" She replied with an innocent giggle.

"Let's go," Elliot said as he grabbed his badge and gun off the very high counter, where'd he placed them after getting them out of the safe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Annalise Skye Benson-Stabler get your little butt back here, missy," Olivia called to her child, who had gone to far ahead as they walked from where they parked the car to the precinct doors.

Anna stopped and ran back to her parents, who were walking hand-in-hand.

"Hold my hand, missy, you know how busy it is in mommy and daddy's work," the brown eyed woman instructed the young girl.

Annalise pouted, of course, earning a glare of disapproval form her mother.

"Behave yourself, Annalise, otherwise I'll drop you off a daycare and mommy will work today," Olivia warned.

Annalise stomped her foot.

She's inherited her mother's stubborness and some how, Elliot's hot headedness.

"Annalise," her mother spoke firmly.

The stubborn child pulled her pouted lip back in and took her mother's hand.

"Thank you," Olivia said as the three of them entered the building.

"Uncle Fin!" Annalise called out and let go of her mother's hand before running up to the man.

"Tiny Benson," Fin joked as he lifted up the child. "Happy birthday, ankle bitter."

"T'ank you, 'Uncle' Fin."

Olivia motioned to Fin that she was going to see the captain and that she wanted him to watch Annalise for a moment.

The detective nodded to his partner. They had to swap when Elliot and Olivia got married.

"You want your present, Anna?"

Anna nodded, quickly. "Yes, pwease."

Fin put Anna back down on the floor and opened his bottom desk drawer. He pulled out a present wrapped in silky pink paper and passed it to the birthday girl.

Annalise ripped it open in excitement to reveal a dolphin plush toy since her favourite animals were dolphins. "T'ank you, 'Uncle' Fin."

"Baby, time to go," Olivia said as she and Elliot emerged from Cragen's office.

"Yes, mama. Bye daddy."

"See you later, princess," he said and gave her a kiss. "See ya, baby." He kissed his wife.

"See you, hon," she replied and took Anna's hand. "Let's go swimmin', huh?"

"Yeah," Annalise cheered as they walked to the elevator.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How is Liv really, Elliot?" Captain Cragen asked Elliot, after Olivia and Annalise had gone.

Even he had noticed that Olivia had been a little off the last couple days, more so this morning.

Elliot sighed. "She's pretty stressed about something. Can she and I take next week off? So I can take her and Anna away. Just a family vacation."

Cragen nodded. "You and Liv have the time saved up, so I don't see why not."

"Thanks, Cap," Elliot replied and sat down to look for some good travel packages.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once Olivia and Annalise were dressed in their bathing suits, they headed for the medium sized pool.

Anna was so excited as Olivia picked her up and perched her on her hip.

"Ready?" Olivia asked her water baby, who has loved water all her life.

Maybe because Olivia swam on a regular basis while she was pregnant.

She stood on the first step, so her feet were wet.

"Yep," Anna replied with a big grin, so Olivia walked down the stairs in to the nice cool water.

"You wanna try swim a bit?" Olivia asked after a while of just splashing around in the water.

Anna nodded and tried out a nice swimming style with her mommy by her side, hands by her tiny hips, just for safety.

"I swimmin', mama," she declared proudly.

"You sure are, baby," Olivia praised her, smiling.

"I tell daddy."

"Daddy would love to hear it."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nightfall came quickly and it was bedtime for little girls. Especially for one little girl named Annalise.

She'd had a bath and was dressed in a pink nightgown with a smiling moon on it with stars around it.

"Daddy not home, mommy," Anna stated as she was tucked in to bed, ready to sleep.

Bedtime story already read, closed and put back.

The brunette sighed. "I know, baby. He'll be home soon."

She hoped.

Olivia gave Anna a soft kiss on the cheek before turning on her night light and turning off the main light. "Goodnight, baby. Sweet dreams."

"Night, mama," Anna replied and Olivia shut the door behind her, halfway.

The female detective got in to bed, grabbed her phone and called her husband's cell, only for it to ring out and go to voicemail again. She sighed and tried once more, only to get the same result. Voicemail. Voicemail. Voicemail. She put the phone on the bedside table and laid down, planning to wait up for her husband, to make sure he got home safely.

Olivia must've fallen asleep because she woke to Annalise jumping on the bed. She opened her eyes and groaned from the nausea she felt. "Baby, please stop jumping on the bed," she said and noticed Elliot's side of the bed was still empty.

Olivia looked at the clock. 6:08am was clearly shown in bold, red, digital numbers on the alarm clock beside the bed.

"Mama, where's daddy?" Anna asked, sitting on her father's side of the bed.

Olivia was about to answer, when they both heard the key in the front door and it being opened. "Home, by the sounds of it."

Annalise jumped off the bed and out of the room to her daddy.

Elliot walked in to the bedroom with Anna on his hip, to find his wife laying there on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. She looked exhausted and unhappy.

"Hey, baby," he greeted her and sat on the side of the bed.

"Hi," she muttered and rolled over. Away from him.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liv?"

"I called you several times last night and you never answered or returned my calls. Where were you?" She hissed, careful not to swear in front of their four year old.

Elliot placed Annalise on the floor. "Go make sure Liz is up, baby."

Anna nodded and ran out. "Liz! Liz!"

Elliot then got up and locked the bedroom door before sitting back on the bed beside his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews for the 1st chapter. Here's chapter 2. I'm not very good at smut but couldn't find anyone to beta, so I hope it's ok. Please read and review for chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Annalise.**

* * *

"I'm really sorry, babe. Fin and I were interrogation most of the night," he tried to explain.

"You could have called when you were finished, Elliot," Olivia muttered.

"Baby, it was two am and I didn't want to wake you."

"Well I was awake. I was too worried about you that I didn't get much sleep," she said and slowly turned over to face him before sitting up. "I got to get ready for work."

She was being stubborn. Stubborness, another one of her many skills.

Elliot stopped his wife before she could get off the bed. "We don't have work today."

Olivia raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What? Why?"

The handsome detective sighed as he gently cupped her chin in his hand. "Baby, the person we interrogated last night was...Jaysen Murray."

Olivia froze. She hadn't heard about Jaysen, Annalise's biological father, since she told Elliot about him while she was pregnant. "What?"

Elliot slowly nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"What...What for?" She asked in shock. She needed to know. Needed answers.

"Baby...."

"Tell me," the brunette insisted.

"Molesting a twelve year old girl," Elliot told her honestly.

Olivia was disgusted. "Please tell me you're joking, Elliot. Some sick joke."

Elliot was silent for a moment before shaking his head, slowly. "I wish it wasn't real, baby, but it really happened. Cragen has given us the day off, so Liz can drop Anna off at daycare and we can have some time alone."

Olivia pulled her husband down on top of her, beginning a very passionate, romantic kiss.

"I have to get Annalise ready, baby. I'll be back," Elliot said as they came up for oxygen.

"I'm going to have a bath. You can join me when you're ready," Olivia said, seductively as they sat up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot strolled in to the bathroom, locking the door behind him to find his wife relaxing in a bubble bath.

"You going to join me? Or you going to stand and stare?" She asked her husband with a seductive wink.

"Of course, I'm going to join my sexy wife," he replied and began to undress.

"Is Liz ok with taking Anna to daycare?"

Elliot nodded. "Liz is fine with it and said to call if she needs to pick her up as well," he informed his wife as he finished undressing.

"I'll pick her up late. I don't want to ruin Liz's friday afternoon," she replied and sat up to make room for her man.

Elliot got in and Olivia leaned over to kiss him, as he fondled her naked, wet breasts.

"Someone's happy to see me," she joked, noticing his member was already standing at full attention.

Elliot laughed. "Can't help it. You're so fucking sexy, Livvie."

The brown eyed woman giggled and moved up and over, impaling herself on his rock hard shaft.

"Mmm," Olivia moaned loudly as Elliot exhaled a deep breath.

The brunette woman rode her husband. Moving up and dow, rotating her hips to highten excitement. Water was splashing all over the place but the couple either didn't notice or just didn't care.

"Oh no....Not yet," Olivia muttered, feeling her orgasm coming quickly.

Elliot reached up and caressed his wife's cheek as he continued to meet her with each and every thrust. "It's alright, baby, let go. I understand. We haven't made love in a couple months."

Olivia raised her head, clenching her eyes shut and trying to hold on a bit longer as she continued to ride her man.

Elliot laughed mentally because she really didn't need to do that, especially since he was close to climax himself.

He watched her face calm as she exploded in to her orgasm. The waves milking his with it.

Olivia opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked in to the ocean blue orbs, which belonged to her lover. "That felt so good."

Elliot smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. "I missed that."

"We can't stay like this all day, no matter how much we want to," she said as she got off him and then got out of the bathtub.

The brunette walked in to the bedroom to find Liz standing there and an ill looking Annalise was laying on the bed, curled up in a fetal position.

"Sorry, Liv. She threw up in my car and is complaing of a belly ache."

"Thanks, Liz," Olivia replied, making sure she was completely covered by the towel.

Liz left and Olivia quickly got dressed in some pink panties and matching bra, loose black sweat pants and a baggy grey NYPD top with STABLER on the back.

"Come here, baby girl," Olivia whispered and delicately picked Annalise up, careful of her wobbly belly.

Annalise whimpered and buried her head in the curve of her mother's neck.

Elliot walked in naked and unaware. "Baby?"

Olivia frowned and made sure Anna wouldn't be shocked by the view but the four year old's face was buried safely in her mother's neck. "Sorry, El. She's sick."

Elliot sighed and covered himself with his hands, in an attempt to hide himself. "That's ok," he said, softly and quickly grabbed out some clothes.

"We're going to watch some TV," Olivia told her husband, rubbing their daughter's back, soothingly.

Elliot nodded and got dressed as his wife walked out.

"Sick, mama," Annalise muttered, weakly, as her mother carried her downstairs in to the living room.

"I know, baby. Want to watch some cartoons?" She asked as she lay her daughter down on the couch.

Anna slowly nodded against the pillow on the couch, so Olivia put one of her favourites on.

"I got to put a load of clothes in the washer, baby," she told the child and went to walk out.

"No, mama. Please don't go."

Annalise was extremely clingy to her mother, when she was sick.

Olivia smiled, sadly. "Ok, Anna," she whispered.

The brunette laid down on the couch with the younger brunette laying in front of her. Annalise snuggled in to her mommy and watched the cartoon.

The mother kissed the top of her sick baby girl's head and looked up to see her husband. "Could you please put the ceiling fan on and put a load of clothes in the washer for me?"

Elliot leaned over and gave his wife a kiss on the lips and planted one on Annalise's forehead.

"Sure, babe."

He turned on the fan and then headed in to the laundry room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The detective returned to find mother and child both sound asleep and another episode of the cartoon playing.

"Wake up, baby," Elliot whispered and gently shook his wife awake.

She moaned softly and her tired brown eyes opened. "Hey," she greeted him, groggily.

Before Elliot could say anything else, he felt something warm, wet and chunky run down his chins and on to his bare feet. He looked down to see Annalise awake. She'd just thrown up on her daddy.

"Oh Anna," Elliot groaned, inwardly.

She started to cry, thinking she was in trouble. "Sorry, daddy."

"It's ok, Anna. It's ok," he assured her.

"Go have a shower, El. I'll clean Anna up," she said and sat up.

"Ok, hon," he replied and walked off.

Olivia got up off the couch and picked Annalise up. "Come on, sweetie. Let's clean you up," she spoke in an assuring, loving tone as she carried the child upstairs.

They walked in to Annalise's room and Olivia grabbed out some fresh clothes for Annalise. "You can wear your favourite pink and white sweat pants, baby, and your pink teddy bear top."

Annalise just nodded slightly, not wanting to move her head from her mother's shoulder.

The brunette carried the child and the clothes in to the master bedroom.

"Lay here, sweetie. Mommy will be right back," she whispered and laid the sick little brunette down on the comfy king sized bed.

"Mommy..." Annalise whined and started to bring on the 'water-works', reaching for her.

"I'll be right back, baby, I promise," she assured her and quickly went in to the bathroom.

The female detective returned a minute later with a damp cloth and started to wash the drying sick around Annalise's mouth.

"Mommy..." The child whined.

She just wanted her sore belly to go away.

"I know you don't like it, Anna, but I have to clean you up," the mother replied before changing Annalise out of her solid clothes and in to some fresh clean ones.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The day had been very long and exhausting with a sick and whiny child. Olivia had finally gotten Annalise to sleep, after singing to her, reading, watching a movie with her. Finally holding her, rubbing her back and humming in her little ear as she paced around the bedroom, managed to relax the child enough to sleep.

She climbed in to bed beside her loving husband at 12:06am. It had taken her nearly four hours to get Annalise to sleep.

Elliot rolled over and wrapped his arms around her slim waist from behind before his hand slid up her warm belly, travelling up to her breasts.

Olivia arched her back in to him as he teased her full breasts and moaned.

"Oh Elliot."

Elliot tweaked her now taut buds and Olivia could feel the wetness between her legs already. She released a guttural moan as she felt her husband's erection pressing in to her backside.

"Is she feeling better now?" He asked in concern.

Olivia nodded. "Seems...like it," she replied, breathlessly.

She straddled him, under the covers and leaned down, beginning a very hot kiss.

Elliot willing opened his mouth and allowed his lover's tongue to explore the depths of his mouth, while he explored hers.

Olivia's hand reached down to pull down his boxers before she moved her panties to the side. She lowered herself down on her husband's erect shaft. Both moaned at the pleasure as Olivia proceeded to ride him up and down.

Elliot wanted to be on top this time, so he gently flipped them over, without losing contact.

Olivia looked up at her husband with the look of overhelming lust and smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist, so he could penetrate deeper. She moaned as he hit her g-spot. "Oh, El..." She began but stopped short as the bedroom door was flung open and a mischievious four year old ran in.

"Mommy. Daddy," she called and stopped short by the bed.

Why was daddy on top of mommy like that under the covers?

"I play too?" She asked, with a slight tilt of her head.

Olivia turned her head in embarrassment at being caught having sex by her daughter. Luckily Elliot came to the rescue.

"No baby, you can't. Go back to bed," he said and thrust in to Olivia quick and hard, causing her to gasp.

"El, don't. Get her out of here," she hissed and whacked his arm, discretely.

"Mommy, you ok?" Annalise asked, hearing her mother gasp.

"Yes, baby. Go back to bed."

Annalise stopped her foot. You would swear Elliot was her biological father, with the way she acted sometimes.

"I don't wanna."

Yep, she was feeling better. She was moody instead of whinny.

Elliot slid out the warmth of Olivia's body. "I'll put her back to bed."

Olivia stroked his member under the covers. "You might want to sort yourself out there, El," she said and grabbed her robe.

Elliot looked down at the pitched tent under the covers and nodded.

Olivia put her robe on and got out of bed, tying it up. "Come on, Annalise," she said, taking the child's hand.

"Why aren't you asleep, missy?" Olivia asked, tucking her daughter back in to bed.

Annalise looked up at her mother. "I thought daddy was hurting you. I came to rescue you. But you and daddy were playing, so I wanted to play with you," the child answered, innocently.

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat and licked her swollen lips from kissing and Elliot nipping at them. "Baby...When mommy and daddy's door is closed, you need to knock first because we could be playing."

Annalise was way too young for the sex talk and Olivia didn't think she'd have to explain it for atleast another seven or eight years. At least she was hoping that she wouldn't have to.

"Like tonight?"

"Yes, honey."

"Why can't I play with you?" She asked, not understanding.

'Oh God. Elliot, come rescue me,' Olivia thought.

"Mommy?"

"Because it's a grown up game, Anna. You're too young to play," she tried to explain to the inquisitive child.

It took half an hour of humming, rubbing her back and pacing again but Annalise was getting very sleepy.

"Now, it's time for sleep, young lady."

Annalise nodded, yawned and got comfortable after her mother laid her back in bed. "Night, mommy," she whispered, closing her eyes, letting sleep take over.

"Night, baby."

Olivia half closed the door behind her and walked back in to the master bedroom.

She sighed.

Her husband was lying naked on the top of the covers, on the bed, asleep, minus the erection, that she had been hoping he would still have. She needed a release. Make love to her husband.

She climbed on to the bed and wrapped an arm around him, resting her head on his bare, cool chest. He'd had a cold shower.

Annalise had killed the mood anyway, so Olivia just let sleep take over.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Been a bit slack on typing cos people have slack with reviews so if you want the next chapter please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Annalise.**

* * *

Elliot woke up about three hours later, he didn't know why until he opened his eyes. His wife was sitting up in bed, with her back against the headboard, wide awake and deep in thought.

He rubbed her warm, naked thigh under the covers, accidentally startling her out of her thoughts.

She looked down and smiled at her half asleep husband with bed hair. It was a fake smile. But she was faking it well.

"Hey babe. Why are you awake?"

Elliot sat up and wrapped his arm around her, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. "I should be asking you that question, baby. Are you ok? You feeling sick again?" He asked, softly, soothing back her soft brown hair.

"I'm worried about Anna. If something happened to her, I just....I wouldn't be able to handle it," she whispered, painfully.

The handsome detective caressed the brunette's soft, flawless natually tanned cheek. "Baby, how do you feel about a vacation?"

Olivia looked up in surprise.

Elliot nodded. "It's all arranged. Next weekend," he said and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"Where?"

"Hawaii, baby. You can swim with the dolphins like you always wanted."

The brown eyed woman's face lit up. "Really?"

Elliot kissed her on the lips again and rested his forehead against her's, rubbing his nose with his wife's. "Yes, baby. You need a break. All three of us do."

Olivia smiled. A true smile this time. "I'm going to check on Anna," she whispered and got up.

Elliot sighed and watched his wife walk out of the room. Olivia Benson-Stabler really needed a break. Away from work. Away from home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia tip-toed in to the child's bedroom to see her little princess sleeping on her belly, with an arm dangling freely over the side of the small, toddler bed.

Elliot had said on many occasions that Annalise slept exactly like her. Olivia couldn't help but feel a little scared that Annalise was going to grow up to be just like her. And have a life riddled with problems and insecurities.

She sighed and tip-toed over to the bed, oblivious to the fact that her husband was silently watching her from the door way.

The bruentte sat down on the edge of the low bed and gently rubbed her daughter's back.

Annalise turned her head toward her loving mother and her little chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. "Mama?" Her voice soft and groggy with sleep.

Olivia smoothed her baby girl's hair back. "Shh, baby. Go back to sleep," she whispered.

Anna's eyes drifted shut again and she instantly fell back to sleep.

Elliot walked up to his wife and took her hand in his larger one. "Come on, baby, back to bed. Anna is fine, see? She's sleeping, Livvie."

He gently pulled her up off the low bed.

"Elliot," she tried to protest but her husband guided her back to bed.

"Sleep, honey. You're stressed out," Elliot said softly as they got back under the covers.

"I can't," Olivia muttered.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her, gently pulling her close and whispered in her ear, "please, baby. I'm worried about you."

He gently caressed her arm with one hand and caressed her belly with the other.

Olivia felt her eyes drft shut, feeling relaxed and drowsy with heavy eyelids before she eventually dozed off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Annalise, baby! Where are you? Anna! Anna!" Olivia screamed, running like a headless chicken around the park, looking for her daughter._

_She had taken Annalise to the park to play, since it was a very nice sunny day out._

_It was time to go home, so Olivia had walked over to the playground to get her, only find her not there._

_She looked to the left and then to the right. A man was walking off with her pride and joy. Her baby girl._

"_Annalise! Anna! Baby!" She screamed as she chased the man taking her daughter._

_For some reason, she couldn't reach him or Annalise. No matter how fast she ran. The next second they disappeared. Her baby was gone._

"_ANNALISE! ANNA!" She screamed so loud in hysteria._

Elliot woke to his wife's screams for Annalise and shook her. "Liv. Olivia!"

Olivia's eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed, screaming. "Anna! Anna!" She cried, breathlessly.

"Baby, Anna is fine. It was just a dream," he assured his panicky wife and wrapped his arms around her.

Olivia tried to break free to check on her child, but Elliot kept his grip strong.

"Let me go!" She barked.

"Baby, it's only 5:17 in the morning. Anna is sleeping," he assured her again, ignoring her bite.

Olivia continued to fight. "I gotta go check on my baby, El. Please let me go," she sobbed.

They both stopped at the sound of soft, tiny footsteps. Annalise appeared in the doorway, looking frightened. Her mommy had woken her up by screaming her name, loudly. Frantically.

_Was she in trouble? What did she do? Did she leave her toys on the living room floor again?_

"Mommy? Am I in trouble?" She asked meekly with watery eyes.

Olivia wiped away her tears and patted the spot on the bed beside her.

"Oh no, baby. I'm sorry. Mommy had a bad dream."

Annalise climbed up on the bed and climbed on to her mother's lap. "Me and daddy will kiss it better. Won't we daddy?"

Elliot nodded and kissed his wife's cheek. "We sure will, Anna."

The mother wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly.

Olivia never wanted to ever let Annalise go, especially with the terrible feeling that something was going to happen. Happen to her pride and joy.

The blue eyed man sighed as his wife, who was still suffering from the psychological effects of her nightmare. He didn't know what happened in it but it was about Annalise and something bad happened to her. It could have something to do with his wife's very bad feeling.

He caressed her arm and lightly pecked her on the cheek. "Baby, let go of her. She's safe. Anna is safe," he murmured, still caressing her arm.

Trying to move but couldn't in her mother's strong grip, Annalise whimpered.

"Mommy, too tight. Mommy, let go please," the four year old asked. Her voice muffed.

"Liv..." Elliot tried again, still caressing her arm. "Baby, let go."

Olivia slowly let go and bit her bottom lip. "Sorry, baby girl."

The young Benson-Stabler leaned up and planted a sloppy kiss on her mother's flawless olive cheek. "You scared, Mommy?" She asked, innocently.

The older brunette cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes, baby. Mommy is a little scared," she admitted.

Elliot watched as Annalise reached up and softly caressed her mother's cheek, lovingly. Something she had seen her daddy do a lot, when her mommy was sad.

"It's ok to be scared, mommy. You still my hero," Annalise assured her mommy softly and jumped off the bed.

She ran out of the bedroom and returned a minute later to her puzzled parents. Her favourite teddy bear in hand. Rosie was a little pink bear with two silky white ribbons in front of it's little ears. It sat at an approximately fifteen inches.

Anna climbed back on to the bed beside her mother, who was trying to figure out what she was doing.

"Rosie'll take care of you, mommy."

Olivia gently took the offered soft toy and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Thank you, sweetheart....But are you sure that you don't need her?"

Anna nodded her head, quickly. "You need her more, mommy."

The mother caressed her daughter's cheek again and looked in to her beautiful, caring eyes. "Thank you, baby. It means a lot," she whispered and yawned.

Elliot got off the bed and picked the child up, resting on her on his hip. "Get some more sleep, baby. You are exhausted," Elliot said to his lover and leaned down, placing a kiss on her lips.

Olivia nodded and got comfortable, closing her eyes with her daughter's teddy bear in arm.

Elliot half closed the master bedroom door behind him and headed downstairs.

"Let's make some breakfast, baby girl."

Anna nodded and rested her tired head on her daddy's shoulder. She was very tired, just like her parents.

"Then we'll get some more sleep with mommy, what do ya say?"

"Yeah. In your bed?"

Elliot rubbed the little girl's back and nodded. "Yeah, I think mommy will like that."

_'She probably will sleep better too. Not always need to constantly check on you,' _he thought to himself as he sat Annalise on her chair at the table.

They had put old phone books and a cushion on it, so little Annalise could reach the table comfortably.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot carried a sleepy Anna back in to the master bedroom to find it empty. His wife wasn't there sleeping.

He gently laid the child down and kissed her cheek before a noise caught his attention.

The detective stood up and listened closely. His lover was being sick in the ensuite bathroom. He rushed in to see Olivia moving back to lean against the cold tiled wall, trying to catch her breath. To settle her upset stomach.

The blue eyed man sat beside her brown eyed wife and wrapped an arm around her, allowing her to rest on his chest.

He rubbed her arm and kissed the crown of her head.

"Are you ok, baby?"

Olivia sighed softly and closed her eyes. "I had that dream....nightmare again. Instead of waking up screaming, I had the strong urge to be sick," she explained weakly.

Elliot kissed the crown of her head again. "What happened in the dream? What happened to Anna in it, babe?" He asked, cautiously.

Olivia shook her head against her husband's chest. "No," she croaked.

Indicating that she didn't want to talk about her dream. She couldn't. It hurt enough to even have the fictional pictures in her head.

The man in her dream had no face. What was her brain trying to tell her?

Elliot gently lifted her in to his lap, ignoring her protests and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Please, baby, let me in. We're been married for two and a half years. For better or worse, remember?"

Olivia sighed and looked up at him, not moving her head off the comfort of his chest. Listening to his heartbeat.

She recounted her dream and waited for her husband's reaction, which came instantly.

He held her a little tighter and planted a featherlight, tender kiss on her jawline. "I won't let anyone take Anna. I promise, baby, ok?"

Olivia nodded. Trusting him. Believing him. She let him carry her back to bed, where she wrapped her arms around her daughter and Elliot wrapped his arms around her. The three of them slept contently until late morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry that the last chapter was too slow paced. I hope this chapter is more upbeat. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only written for fun not profit. Don't own anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

The next weekend found the family of three in Hawaii. They were enjoying themselves swimming. They were completely unaware that they were being watched. Photos were being taken of Annalise.

"Daddy! Daddy! Watch me swim," Annalise said proud of herself.

Olivia had her hands in place beside her daughter's tiny waist, just in case, as she showed her daddy her unique swimming style. It was a cross between doggy paddle and breast stroke.

Elliot smiled and leaned in to his wife's ear. "You've got to teach her how to swim properly, Liv."

"I will in time, El. Just let her have fun for now," she whispered back.

"Wow, baby. You're an awesome swimmer. As good as mommy is," he said and perched her on his hip as they walked around in the water, fooling around.

Anna giggled freely and happily with the man that she knew as her father.

Olivia smiled at her husband and daughter talking and joking. If it wasn't for Elliot, she doesn't know where she'd be because if it wasn't for his love and support, she'd most certainly be a single mother.

The mother just dreaded the fact that she will have to eventually tell Annalise that Elliot isn't her biological father and she wasn't sure how her daughter will react when she is to find out.

"Liv? Livvie?"

"Mommy? Mommy?"

The brunette snapped out of her deep thoughts to see the two most important people in her life staring at her, with concern in their eyes. "Huh?"

"Honey, are you ok? We've been calling you for the last minute or so."

Olivia nodded unconvincingly. "Yeah, can we please head back to the hotel? I've had enough of the sun."

Elliot nodded. "Sure, baby. Let's go."

He took her smaller, softer hand in his larger, rougher one and the three of them headed back to the hotel.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Annalise fell asleep in her daddy's arms before they even got back to the hotel, just a five minute walk away from where they had been swimming. All of the excitement had exhausted her.

Olivia opened the door to their two bedroom suite and shut the door behind Elliot.

"You have a shower while I put her down, ok, baby?" Elliot suggested with a kiss on the lips and a rub of his nose against hers.

The brunette just nodded and headed in to the bathroom. Olivia was glad that she'd left her toiletries bag in there. She unzipped it and took out a box. It was a pregnancy test. She'd hadn't needed one of these in nearly five years.

A knock on the door startled her and she threw the box back in to the bag, zipping it back up. "Come in, hon," she said and turned the shower on.

The door opened and Elliot walked in, shutting the door halfway behind him.

"You ok, baby?" He asked as Olivia stripped out of her two piece black and red flame print bikini.

"Yeah. You joining me?"

She hopped under the water, leaving the frosted glass door open for him.

Elliot stripped out of his board shorts and hopped in front of his wife, shutting the door behind him.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and started a very heated, passionate kiss.

Elliot gently pushed her up against the tiled wall, with his arms around her slender waist and Olivia jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel his member getting hard as they continued to kiss very passionately, getting very physical.

"Mmm," Olivia moaned as Elliot teased her already taut nipple with one hand.

She was so ready and could tell that he was too. He was so hard against her.

"Ready, babe?"

Olivia nodded, so Elliot gently entered her, both moaning from the penetration.

"Move damn it," the brunette muttered, impatiently.

"Yes, ma'am," he teased her, beginning to pump in and out his wife, fast and hard.

Olivia's head was leaning up toward the ceiling, moaning, enjoying the feel of her loving husband thrusting in and out of her hot, dripping womanhood.

"You're so tight, Liv... So tight," Elliot grunted, continuing his rhythm, just speeding up a little as they both got closer to their intended goals.

Elliot saw his wife's eyes clench up. Her sign that she was close to climax but was trying to hold off a big longer.

He reached down in between them and teased her swollen bundle of nerves, sending her over the edge.

"Mmm," she moaned, her face calming with her release.

Her climax had milked his own with it.

"That...was so....good," Olivia panted, coming down from her high. "I'm going to go check on Anna. She could be awake now," she finished once her feet were on solid ground again.

She walked out of the shower and pulled on a fluffy white robe before heading in to the other room, which Annalise was sleeping in. It was only seperated by two sliding doors, which Elliot had left open so Anna could get to them, if needed.

The mother walked in to the small room to find the single bed empty and the window to the fire escape wide open. Olivia began to panic. Hyperventilating. Her heart was pounding against the inside of her ribs. Her mind was whirling. She was starting to feel very dizzy.

"Anna! Annalise! Baby, where are you?!" She called out, starting to feel faint.

Hearing his wife's desperate screams, Elliot ran out of the bathroom, like a rocket, in a pair of shorts. "Baby?"

"Anna's gone! Someone took my baby!" She cried out before losing consciousness and dropping toward the floor, like a ragdoll.

"Livvie!" Elliot caught his unconscious wife just in time before she could hit the hardwood floor and laid her down on the king sized bed before running for a phone to call the police and an ambulance.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next hour or so went by in a haze for Elliot Stabler. He gave the police the newest photo that he had in his wallet of Annalise and told the officers all they needed to know about the four year old girl before rushing to the hospital to check on his wife, who was still unconscious when she had been rolled out on a gurney in to the ambulance. He was told that the case was top priority.

He was sitting by her bed, holding her hand when the door to the hospital room opened. His wife's doctor appeared.

"Mr Stabler."

Elliot nodded and kissed Olivia's hand. "I'll be back in a minute, Livvie," he whispered before getting up and following the doctor out in to the hallway.

"Is she going to wake soon?"

"Yes, sir. She's just in shock....Sir, are you aware that your wife is about eight weeks pregnant?"

"N...No, I didn't," he stuttered in surprise. "I don't think she knew either but she's been a bit sick lately."

The doctor nodded. "Well, she needs to take care of herself and that baby."

"I'll make sure she does, but it will be hard until we get our daughter back safe and sound."

"Elliot!" Olivia's frightened, panic cry came from the room.

Elliot rushed back in to see his wife sitting upright, wide awake. "I'm right here, baby."

"They find Annalise yet?" She asked, desperate to know if her baby was ok.

Elliot shook his head, sadly. "No, not yet, baby."

Olivia went to rip out the IV in her arm before she was stopped by her husband. His hand covering her's. Stopping it in it's path. "Elliot...."

"Baby, you're pregnant. You've got to stay here. If not for you, then for the baby's sake."

Olivia nodded and licked her lips. "How far along?"

"Doctor says about eight weeks, baby. Get some rest," he whispered and laid her back down, gently.

"But..." She tried to protest.

"No buts, Olivia. They'll find her. The case is top priority since we're police. No-one takes a police officer's child and gets away with it," he said, rubbing her arm to relax her.

As usual, it did relax her. Her breathing evened out and she eventually drifted off to sleep.

"How did you do that?" A namesless nurse asked softly as she walked in to check Olivia's vitals.

"I've known her for a very long time. I know her inside and out. I know all her favourite things, what relaxes her and pisses her off, everything," he said with a smile. "To relax her, you have to gently caress her arm or temples. If you do it right, you can relax her enough and she'll drift off to sleep. I worked out it even helps when she's suffering from insomnia, which happens a lot."

The nurse smiled and finished her notes. "She's very lucky to have you. I wish my husband knew me that well," she joked before turning serious. "I hope they find your little girl safely. I'll be back in about half an hour to check your wife's vitals again."

"Thanks," Elliot replied and watched her leave, closing the door behind her to keep their privacy.

Elliot Stabler sure didn't feel entirely lucky right now. Of course he was thrilled that he and his wife were going to be welcoming a child in to the world in about thirty-two weeks, but they needed to find and get Annalise back safe and sound.

He sighed and kissed Olivia's head, watching her sleep. They needed to find her soon. Real soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review for the next chapter. Oh, this was supposed to be the epilogue for the 2nd story....so since stories 2 and 3 have been put together, I guess this is just the end of part 1. Part 2 will be set when Annalise is 15.**

**Disclaimer: Only written for fun not profit. I don't own anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia Benson-Stabler woke the next morning and looked around. She had been hoping that her daughter being kidnapped was just a dream. A bad dream. A nightmare. She realized that she was in a hospital room and her protective husband was sitting in the chair by her bedside. He was holding her hand...It was then she realized that it was real and not some kind of nightmare. It had really happened and she was really pregnant with child number two while they tried to find child number one.

She snatched her hand away, waking Elliot in the process.

He looked up at his distressed wife and furrowed his eyebrows. "Baby? What is it?"

"You...you p-promised t-that n-no-one would t-take m-my b-baby and she w-was t-taken," she stuttered and started to hyperventilate.

"Baby, take slow deep breaths."

Olivia didn't hear him at first, his soothing words went unheard. She felt him softly caressing her arm and his words slowly ccame back in to focus. Became clearer. Louder.

"It's ok, baby. That's it. Take slow deep breaths," he comforted his wife.

For once Olivia did as she was told and took slow deep breaths to relax herself for the baby's sake as well as her own.

She wouldn't be able to handle it if she lost this baby.

"That's it, Livvie. That's it," he whispered as he continued to rub her arm.

The brown eyed female detective's breathing calmed and she looked in to her protective husband's ocean blue orbs. "Have they found Anna yet? Is my baby safe?" She begged for answers.

Elliot caressed the back of his wife's hand softly before kissing it. He looked bck up in to her coffee browns. "No, not yet, but they will," he said, just seconds before his cell phone rang. "I'll be back in a second, baby."

He got up and answered his cell phone. "Stabler," he said, as he walked out.

"Mr Stabler, we've got a lead and we're headed to the place now. We'll let you know," Captain Lexington informed him.

"Thank you," Elliot said and hung up before walking back in to the room, only to find it empty. "Liv?"

He heard the toilet flush and then some water running before the door opened.

"I'm right here, El. Who was on the phone?"

Elliot guided his wife back to bed, holding her hand. "It was Captain Lexington. They're following a lead."

Olivia began to tremble, so Elliot wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "They'll find her, baby. They'll find her," he whispered and looked up to see Olivia's doctor enter with discharge papers.

"Am I interrupting?" The doctor asked in a whisper.

Elliot shook his head and kissed Olivia's head again. "Liv, baby, you got to sign the discharge forms, so we can go back to the hotel."

The brunette slowly lifted her head and nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The couple went to the hotel and Olivia fell asleep on the bed, with her head nestled in her husband's lap. Elliot's cell phone began to ring after an hour of silence, besides the faint noise from the television.

"Stabler," he answered it before it could waking his sleeping pregnant wife.

"Hello, Detective Stabler, we have good news for you and your wife. We found Annalise. She's up in the Pediatrics Unit at the hospital near the hotel where you are staying," Captain Lexington informed him.

"Thank you so much. Is she hurt?"

"No, not physically, detective. Just scared and crying for her mommy and daddy," the Captain answered the detective's deperate question.

"Thank you. My wife and I are on our way," he said and hung up. "Livvie, baby. Wake up, Liv."

He gently caressed her cheek.

The mother's coffee coloured eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her lover. "What's wrong, hon?"

The blue eyed detective leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose, then her mouth. "They found Anna, baby. She's at the hospital."

Olivia sprung up and tried to settle her breathing, to control the sudden nausea. After she controlled the nausea, she spoke up quickly. "Let me use the bathroom, then we can go."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot and Olivia rushed off the elevator, on the pediatrics floor of the hospital and walked up to the nurses' station, hand in hand.

"Our daughter, Annalise Benson-Stabler was brought in," Elliot said to the nurse behind the high counter and gave his wife's hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Ah yes, the little cutie. Follow me, Mr and Mrs Stabler," the nameless young blonde female nurse said.

The detectives followed the young woman past a few beds and stopped at a bed, which had a light blue privacy curtain closed around it. The nurse slid it open a bit and popped her head in to talk to another nurse. "Mr and Mrs Stabler are here," she said before she turned back to Olivia and Elliot. "She's just in here."

Olivia instantly let go of her husband's hand and rushed through the gap in the curtain. "Anna!" She cried as she ran toward the bed.

"Mommy!" Annalise held out her arms to be picked up and cuddled.

Olivia did a thorough inspection of her daughter's body for any scratches, cuts, bruises, red marks or any type of injury.

When she was satisfied that Annalise was not hurt physically, Olivia picked up the child and held her tightly, but not too tightly. "Oh my baby. My precious baby, I love you so much," she whispered with tears of relief falling freely.

"I love you too, mommy," Anna whispered back with tears of her own streaming.

Olivia stood there holding Annalise, refusing to let go while Elliot talked to a detective.

When he returned, he wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. Anna, safe between her mommy and daddy. She fell asleep with her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I was so scared that I'd never see my baby again, El," the brunette cried freely.

Elliot kissd his wife on the lips, lightly. "I know, baby. I was scared too but she's here now. Safe," he whispered in reassurance.

"I want to go home, El. I don't want to stay here anymore," she stressed.

The blue eyed man caressed his lover's cheek and looked in to her teary, chocolate brown orbs.

"Let's head back to the hotel, baby. You and Anna can have a nap while I arrange a flight home."

Olivia nodded, slowly. "Thank you, honey."

"It's no problem, baby. I kind of want to head home to after what's happened," he said honestly before guiding his wife and daughter out of the hospital.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia's eyes shot open in the dark. She didn't know why or what woke her but she noticed that she was wrapped in her husband's arms.

The tired brunette looked at the alarm clock. It was only 2:48am and she and Elliot had only gone to bed three hours before. She heard something again and this time she knew what woke her. Annalise's frightened cry.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The four year old appeared in the doorway of the bedroom.

Causing both of her parents to shoot up in bed.

"Come here, baby," Olivia cooed and patted the small spot beside her on the bed.

Annalise climbed up and in to her mommy's lap, snuggling in to her chest.

"Mommy," she murmured.

The mother wrapped her arms around her child and kissed the crown of her head. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nightmare, mama."

Olivia nodded and rubbed her daughter's little back. "You want to tell mommy and daddy about it?"

"The man who kiddie-napped me say he my daddy, mommy. He tell the truth?" Annalise asked, looking in to her mommy's eyes before looking at her just as shocked daddy.

Olivia bit her lip and sighed. She looked at Elliot, who just didn't know how to answer that. They weren't planning on telling her at this young age.

"Well?" The curious child asked again.

"No, baby. The man lied. Daddy is your daddy."

Annalise looked at Elliot, who just nodded and caressed her little cheek.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. We better get ready to head to the airport, since we are already awake."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The only flight they could get home had been at 7:09am that morning, so Elliot booked it and they headed home two days early, but they just couldn't stay there any longer after the events of the last thirty-eight hours.

On the plane, Olivia had her reading glasses on. She was reading her favourite crime novel. Elliot was watching an on flight movie and Annalise was sleeping in the seat between her parents. Safe.

She woke with the need to use the bathroom and decided that she really needed to tell her mommy. "Mommy?"

The mother put down her book and turned to her young daughter. "Yes, honey?"

"I gotta go bad, mommy," she said, holding on to her jeans and wriggling around in her seat.

Olivia took off her glasses and got up. "Give me your hand, baby. El, I'm taking her to the toilet."

Elliot just nodded and went back to his movie.

"Mommy?" Annalise spoke up in the restroom.

"Yes, baby?"

"I'm done."

Olivia helped her off the toilet and helped her with her underwear and jeans. "Stay here for a second. Mommy has to go too."

Olivia went and then they went back to their seats.

"Baby, you ok? You look a little pale," Elliot asked his wife in concern as she and Annalise sat back down.

The mother sat her baby girl on her lap and looked at her concerned husband. "I'm fine, just a little nauseous but it comes with the pregnancy," she assured him with a small smile.

Elliot caressed the brunette's slender thigh. "Not much further, baby."

Olivia nodded and rested her head on Elliot's shoulder, refusing to let Anna out of her sight, even for a second.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The family arrived home to find that it had been ransacked but the door had been locked when they left. Elliot made sure his wife and daughter were safely behind him as he walked through the living room. A piece of paper with writing in blue ink, sitting on the coffee table caught his eye. He picked it up and recognized Fin's sloppy handwriting. It read: 'Jaysen Murray broke in and ransacked the place the day after you left. He took off before we could get him. Sorry. I don't think anything is missing but you might want to check. Fin.'

"Baby, why don't you have a nice relaxing bath, while I clean up a bit," he said softly and gave her a kiss.

Olivia nodded and returned it. "Ok. I love you."

Elliot could hear the tiredness and mixed emotions in her voice. "I love you too."

He picked Anna up after Olivia walked out. "Want to help daddy make a bed?" He asked, walking in to the master bedroom.

The only word Annalise paid attention to was 'help'. She clapped her hands. "Yeah, yeah."

Elliot laughed and put her on the floor to start making the bed.

Annalise helped her daddy tuck in the bottom and top sheets before moving on to the pillow cases.

"Hold the pillow, baby."

Anna held the pillow like her father told her to and he put it in the case.

"I put it in the case?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, you can put the next one in, Anna."

They'd just put the pillows on the bed when Elliot heard his pregnant wife throwing up. Liz happened to walk in to the house from her vacation with her boyfriend, at the same time, so Elliot took Annalise in to the living room. "Liz, can you watch Anna, please?"

"Sure dad. Come on, Anna."

The detective walked in to the bathroom to find his wife naked and wet, kneeling in front of the toilet, holding on to it like a life preserver as she was sick.

He grabbed her robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door and put it on her.

"Ok, baby?" He asked, kneeling down behind her.

He held back her hair and rubbed her back, soothingly.

Once Olivia was given a moment of relief, she slowly leaned back in to her loving husband and nodded. "I forgot how much I hated morning sickness," she muttered, in to his chest.

Elliot kissed the top of her head and caressed her cheek, softly. "It will get better, Liv. You know that."

He put his hands on her still flat belly under the robe, rubbing it softly. "Just remember how much it's worth it. There's baby in here. Anna's baby brother or sister," he finished and kissed her cheek, softly.

The brunette turned her head and kissed her husband on the lips. She was so happy about being pregnant again but she hated the morning sickness, sore back, swollen ankles, fingers and breasts that came with it. "I can't believe that I'm pregnant again. Anna is going to be so excited about being a big sister."

Elliot rubbed his wife's soft, warm belly again. "She sure is."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: here is Teenage Annalise. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review to see the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Fifteen year old Annalise Benson-Stabler was up in the attic looking for her birth certificate. It was in the 'important documents' box.

"Ah ha!" She'd finally found it under her younger brother, Ayden's, birth certificate and pulled it out. There was a legal note attached to it, which read: 'Mr. Elliot Stabler, not biological father, has claimed paternal rights to the minor, Annalise Skye Benson-Stabler.'

It was attached to an adoption form filled out and signed by Elliot. Co-signed by Olivia.

Annalise was shocked. Her father wasn't her biological father. Her mother and father had lied to her all her life, even after she asked about it when she was four, after her kidnapping. She was pissed. Beyond furious.

Annalise climbed back downstairs and outside on to the back deck, to her mother, who was sitting on the porch swing, reading.

"Mom?"

Olivia put her book down and peered over her glasses at her teenage daughter.

"Yes, Anna?"

"What the hell is this?!" She barked, thrusting the papers in to her mother's chest.

Olivia took hold of the papers and sighed, seeing what they were.  
"So it is true!"

The brunette nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so, baby. Your dad saved us. Your dad delivered you, Anna."

"He isn't my father! Is Elliot Ayden's father?"

"Yes, Annalise. Ayden is only your half brother."

"Fuck!" Annalise screamed and ran back up inside the house, up to her bedroom, before her mother could lecture her about her bad language again.

"Annalise!" Olivia called after her and ran upstairs.

She found her daugher packing a bag, emptying all of her drawers. "You aren't going anywhere, Annalise. We're going to talk about this."

"You've had fifteen years, mom! I can't believe you lied to me...You bitch!" Anna yelled at her mother and continued to pack. "You're the worst mother ever!"

_TKO. Round one winner, Annalise._

The front door slammed and the mother slide down a wall in her daughter's bedroom. She was clutching one of Annalise's old childhood teddy bears and started crying.

_What happened to that sweet little girl, who used to cuddle up in to her mother's lap and rested her little head on the mother's chest? What happened to her baby girl, who asked to be read to every night and wanted her mother to pace around the bedroom with her in her arms, resting her head on her mother's shoulder and her loving mommy humming softly and planting feather light kisses on her head. What ever happened to that little girl?_

_Did Ayden think she was a bad mother too?_

Her husband and son walked in to the house, returning home from watching a football game together. Elliot locked the front door behind them and went to call out for Olivia and Annalise, but was stopped short. He heard crying. He easily identified the painful sound as his wife's heart breaking sobs.

"Ayden, go watch some TV, buddy, while I go talk to mom," he said and headed upstairs, following the sound of sobbing to find her.

"Ok, dad."

Elliot found his wife in their daughter's bedroom. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her.

Olivia snuggled in to her husband and continued to sob, freely, painfully.

"Baby? What is it? What's wrong?"

He hadn't seen his wife like this in years. When they thought that they were going to lose Ayden at the innocent age of two. He had pneumonia and spent a week in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit.

"A-Annalise found her her birth certificate and the adoption form before we could explain. We waited too long, Elliot," she cried.

Elliot sighed and kissed the top of her head. "She got angry, huh?"

Olivia nodded. "Called me a bitch and s-said I w-was t-the wo-worst m-mother e-ever....She p-packed her b-bag and r-ran out," she stuttered and sobbed harder. "I fucked up!" She screamed. "I'm a terrible mother! I'm just like my own mother!"

Elliot rubbed his wife's arm. "No, you're not, Olivia. You're a great mother and you did not fuck up. You're definitely not like your mother."

"Well the current situation proves otherwise," she cried and shook her head.

Elliot brushed back her head and kissed her soft, naturally tanned cheek. "Hey, hey, Olivia, it's just one situation and you didn't tell her because you were trying to looking out for her. Protecting her. Loving her. Being a mother. Baby, you didn't do anything wrong. Let her settle down. She'll come back home," he assured her with a kiss.

"It doesn't feel like it," she stressed.

Elliot sighed and rubbed her arms. He just didn't know what else to say to convince her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Annalise was sitting at the bus stop two blocks from home with her bag, crying. She thought about all the good times that she'd had with her mother and Elliot... No, that was not right. He was her father. Elliot brought her up and loved her like a daughter. His daughter. She looked to her left and saw that the bus was coming, so she had to make the decision now. Was she going back home or going? Where? She didn't know.

She finally made up her mind. She was going. She was still too angry at her mother to go home right now. She was going to see if she could stay at her friend, Imogen's house. Her older friend. Her twenty-one year old friend. A friend her mother and father did not know.

The bus stopped and she hopped on. Not looking back. She needed to get away for a while. Couldn't bare to look at her mother right now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After about twenty minutes of silence, Elliot helped his wife up and guided her in the master bedroom for privacy.

He wrapped his arm's around his wife's waist and rested his forehead against hers.

"Are you ok, babe?" He asked, softly, as Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck.

She exhaled a slow, deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Make love to me, El. Rough," she replied and her lips collided with her husband's, beginning a very passionate kiss. The kiss was slow and sensual, involving a lot of tongue.

When they finally pulled apart for oxygen, Elliot grabbed the hem of his wife's t-shirt and looked in to her beautiful cocoa coloured eyes. "Are you sure, baby?"

Olivia nodded and gave Elliot a soft, tender kiss on the lips, so Elliot proceeded to lift up her top, up over her head, leaving her in a pink, lacy bra and her dark blue jeans. Her caressed her left breast through the satin material of her bra, causing Olivia to moan in arousal before she stopped him and quickly grabbed her top, throwing it back on.

"Liv?"

"I..I can't, honey. I'm sorry. I got to find Anna," she said and ran out before her husband could stop her.

Elliot got to the front door, just in time to see Olivia running down the street. "Olivia!" He called, but lost her as she ran around the corner.

"Shit," he murmured and went back inside.

Ayden was standing there, looking confused, after seeing his mother run out of the house and then his father, following her before coming back.

"Dad, what's going on? Where's mom going?"

The father sighed. "Your mom has gone to look for Annalise."

"Where is Annalise?"

"She and mom had a big argument and Anna ran away," he explained, simply.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia felt her lungs burning and her legs hurting but she just kept running. She had to find her daughter.

She ran around another corner on a to a busy road, looking everywhere for Annalise.

She felt sweat dripping down her face and was certain tears were mixed in with it.

Olivia didn't notice a car coming up behind her, slowing down a bit. She didn't know what hit her when the car mowed her down before driving away. Speeding off. Leaving the scene of the crime.

Olivia Benson-Stabler lay unconscious on the sidewalk until someone pulled over and ran to help her, calling for an ambulance. A witness to the crime.

"Miss, miss, can you hear me?" The anonymous man asked after hanging up with emergency services.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Annalise walked in to the house early the next morning, expecting to see her parents up getting ready for work and Ayden getting ready for school. To her surprise, it was eerily quiet. No radio on with the morning news, no coffee machine gurgling, no morning chatter or parents kissing.

"Mom! Dad! Ayden!" She called out, running through the house, looking for them. All bedrooms were empty. Beds were made and looked unslept in overnight.

Sensing something was terribly wrong, Annalise grabbed out her cell phone and called her mother's cell phone first. It went straight to voicemail, which usually meant her mother was out of the service area because she never turned her phone off. She ended the call without leaving a message and tried her dad's cell phone.

"Annalise?" Her father's panicky voice answered.

"Yes, dad, it's me. What's going on? Where are you guys?" She asked and heard her dad sigh over the line. "W- what? Dad, please tell me."

"It's your mom, Annalise. You need to get to Saint Mark's Hospital."

"W-what's wrong with mom, dad?" Tell me," she insisted.

"I..I'll tell you when you get here and we will discuss your punishment."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Remember to see the next chapter you gotta review. So please....read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

The teenager ran back out of the house, locking the front door behind her. She needed to know what was wrong with her mother.

_Why was she in a hospital so far away? There were at least two or three others closer to home._

The young brunette caught the first cab, which stopped for her. She saw the man pick his nose and wipe it on his pants before turning around in his seat to see her.

"Where you headed, young lady?" He asked in a gruffy voice.

"Saint Mark's Hospital please," she replied, softly.

She shut the back passenger door and put on the seatbelt.

The whole trip to the hospital, Annalise sat in the backseat, thinking about all of the good times that she'd spent with her mother before their relationship slowly went down hill at the age of thirteen.

The earliest one she remembered was when she was five. Ayden was only four months old and her mom took her to park. Just 'Mommy/daughter' time.

They played chasey and played on the playground, her mother even went down the slide with her. She remembered them laying on the soccer field. Her mom lifted her up above her with a smile, saying, "Anna's a plane."

As she pretended to be a plane with her arms spend out to her sides.

Another time was when she was eight, she and her mom went for a one night vacation together. They went to upstate New York. They rode horses. The one she rode was called 'Heaven-lea Star' and the one her mom rode was called 'Star-Dust.'

She and her mom then had a carriage ride to a restaurant, where they had a mother and daughter dinner.

Annalise remembered it as one of the best days of her life.

The last good time she remembered, which had been cut short, was a mom and daughter shopping trip.

Some of her friends saw her shopping with her mother and laughed as her. She blamed Olivia, gave her all the bags and ran off with her friends, to show that she didn't need her mother to go shopping.

Their relationship started to go down hill rapidly from that.

Annalise wiped away a stray tear.

_What had she done?_

Her mom had sacrificed a lot for her and she accused her of being the worse mother ever. She was so very wrong. She was the best mother ever. Always made time for her, no matter how busy or tired she was but she always rejected her mom after the time at the mall.

"We're here. That will be $58.61," the cabbie's voice startled her out of her deep thoughts.

She opened her purse and gave him $59 of her emergency money and told him to keep the measly change.

Anna undone the seatbelt, opened the car door and ran out, heading toward the building.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The teen rode the elevator up to the Intensive Care Unit floor. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. She stepped out and found her 'Grandpa', 'uncles'' and 'aunts' in the waiting room.

"Aunt Casey! What happened to my mom?" She asked crying.

Casey Novak gathered her 'niece' in a hug and kissed her cheek before pulling back a bit to look in her brown eyes. "Baby, mom was..."

"Was what?"

"She was hit by a car, sweetie. A hit and run," she tried to explain.

Annalise's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "What?!"

"She's in a coma, Anna. Your dad and brother are in the room with her. It's bad, sweetie."

"What room, Aunt Casey?"

"Room twelve B, Anna."

Annalise dislodged herself from the law professor, mother of three's arms and ran down the hall.

She got to the door and pushed open the door. She gasped in shock.

Her mother looked so vulnerable in that bed. In a lot of pain. Black and blue. Cut up. Scratched. Grazes on her face. Left arm in cast. A tube down her throat connected to a vent.

Her father and brother sat in the chairs beside the bed.

She cried.

_Had she caused this? Was she to blame?_ She needed to know.

"Dad?"

Elliot looked around behind him to face her. Eyes red rimmed from crying. Black bags underneath his eyes from not sleeping. Five o'clock shadow from not shaving.

Her ten year old brother didn't look much better, in the seat beside their father.

Elliot shook his head, not know what to say right now to his daughter.

"Am...am I the cause of this? Is this my fault?"

"Yes and yes!" Ayden answered, furiously. "This happened because of you, you evil bitch!"

"Ayden," Elliot warned his son.

Elliot sighed, continuing to caress his unconscious wife's hand. "She was running around looking for you, Annalise. Your mom was hysterical. You called her a bitch and the worse mother ever, but she still went looking for you in the snow, Annalise. She sacrificed so much for you, young lady. A lot of things. Things she loved. To give you the best chance in life," Elliot said, refusing to take his eyes off his comatose wife.

"Is...Is she going to wake up?"

"We don't know," Elliot replied, shaking his head, sadly.

Annalise slid down to the floor with her back against the wall, sobbing.

"Oh God, oh God. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, mommy."

Elliot scrubbed a hand down his face. "Annalise?"

Annalise stood up. "Yes, dad?"

"You are ground for two months and I want you to stay at Aunt Casey's house during that time. I don't want you in the house."

"But dad?"

Elliot exhaled a deep breath. "You heard me. Casey already knows. You are going be to helping her with her house work and no playing with Abby or Angela, ok?"

Annalise sighed. "Am I still allowed to visit mom?"

"Of course. I can't stop you from seeing your own mother."

The teenager nodded and walked out of the room to see her 'aunt' again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Aunt Casey," she said, approaching the red head, "dad said I have to stay with you for two months."

"Yeah, honey. You do," Casey replied, sadly and guided the girl out of the hospital.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Annalise sat in the passenger seat of the silver sedan while her 'aunt' drove.

"Aunt Casey?" The teen spoke up, turning down the car radio.

The red head put the indicator on, looked to see it was safe before changing langes, so she could turn down an upcoming street.

"Yes, honey?"

"I might have to stay with you until I'm eighteen," she said, sadly.

Casey turned right on to a back street. "What makes you think that, honey?"

"Because... 'cause my family hates me."

"I'm part of your family and I don't hate you, Anna," Casey answered.

"You know what I mean," Anna said, a touch angry.

The law professor sighed and pulled in to the drive way of her two storey home. She turned off the ignition, taking out the keys and took off her belt, as her 'niece' did.

She took the young brunette's hand in hers. "Honey, I'm certain that they don't hate you. It's just your mother is in a critical condition at the moment..."

"'Cause of me," Annalise replied, tears running down her cheeks like rain.

Casey licked her lips and went to respond but was cut short by two of her three children. "Angela (Angel) and Abigail (Abby). They were six. Her eldest child, Benji, was thirteen.

Angela opened the driver's side door and Abigail opened the pasenger.

"Mommy!" Angela greeted her cheerfully.

"Anna!" Abigail greeted her 'cousin.'

Annalise looked down sadly and sighed. "Hi, girls, excuse me," she said and got out of the car, heading in to the house.

Casey got out of the car and closed the door behind her.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Anna?" Angela asked.

"Angel, Abby. Anna is just going through a rough patch right now. Let her cool off, ok?"

Both the girls nodded and ran back inside to play.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Casey softly rapped on the door of the spare bedroom and waited for a positive response from the teen.

She didn't get one at all, so she slowly opened the door and entered slowly and quietly.

In the two hours that the brunette had been in the spare bedroom, she cried herself to sleep.

Casey pulled the covers up and tucked Annalise in. She then leaned down and kissed the teen's forehead.

She walked out and closed the door behind her, letting the distraught girl rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. To see the next chapter please remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Two mornings later, Annalise was woken by the annoying ringing of her cell phone. She squinted her eyes open at the clock. 6:58am was clearly shown.

She looked for her cell on the bed side table of her 'aunt's' spare bedroom, with her eyes shut again.

_Who the hell disturbed her last two minutes before she had to get up for school?_

She looked at the caller ID, it was her father.

"D-dad?" What's wrong? Is mom ok?" She asked, quickly.

"Calm down, Annalise. Your mom is awake," Elliot assured her.

"I-I'm coming."

"I thought you would. See you soon," Elliot replied and hung up.

Annalise hung up closed her cell phone, hanging up and went in to the bathroom. She had to have a quick shower and get dressed before she headed in to the kitchen.

She saw Casey at the table eating breakfast with her family.

"You going to eat with us, Anna?" Her 'aunt' asked.

The young brunette shook her head. "Mom's awake. I have to get to the hospital. I'm catching a cab," she informed the red head.

Casey stood up and walked over to her 'niece', grabbing her bag on the way. "No, you're not, Anna. I'm driving you...Bye, guys, love you," she finished, talking to her husband and children.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The red head escorted the teenage brunette in Olivia's hospital room. Annalise saw her mother sitting up in bed and her father and brother still occupying the chairs beside the bed.

"Mommy?" Annalise spoke up softly.

She hadn't called her mother, 'mommy' since she was about ten years old.

Olivia, Elliot and Ayden all looked at the teenage brunette slowly approaching the bed.

"Mommy, I'm so so sorry," she murmured and went to touch her mother's hand.

The next second, Olivia did something totally unexpected, she snatched her hand away from her daughter and shook her head. Silent tears flowing down her aging olive toned cheeks.

"Get away from me! Get out! I don't want to see you!" The brunette screamed, getting violent.

"Mommy? Dad?" Annalise looked from her mother to her father, utterly and totally confused.

"Go, Annalise. Come back later," Elliot told her and watched her walk out back to Casey, sad and confused.

Two doctors ran in after Annalise and Casey left. One was holding a filled syringe, with what he was guessing to be a sedative.

Elliot sat down on the bed beside his wife and started to caress her temples.

"Hang on a minute," he said to the doctors, stopping them in their path. He then looked at his wife, still caressing her temples.

"Sir..."

Elliot shook her head. "I know my wife better then anyone, even herself. Let me try this, it normally works," he insisted and kissed the tip of Olivia's nose and then her mouth softly, continuing to caress her temples.

The doctors sighed and let the man proceed.

They watched as the brunette's eyes became heavy lidded. Her relaxing. Getting drowsy. Her breathing evened out and she felt asleep.

The doctors in their white coats were awe struck at what had just happened right in front of them.

"H...How did you do that?" Dr. Jim Martin asked, curiously.

"I told you I know my wife. I know everything about her. I know her more then she knows herself. She just woke up confused and a little piqued," the blue eyed captain answered the older man.

Dr. Martin nodded. "I've never seen anyone calm someone down like that, successfully. We'll leave you to it," he said before he and the other nameless doctor exited the hospital room.

Elliot kissed his wife's cheek lightly and watched her sigh softly in her sleep before he turned to his son and got up off the bed. "Come on, Ayden, time for school. You've already missed two days this week."

"We shouldn't leave mom, dad," Ayden told his father, an excuse for another day off school.

"She'll probably be still asleep when I get back. Come on, Ayden, stop stalling."

Ayden sighed and stood up, grabbing his school bag off the floor beside the chair.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Casey stood in the parking lot with her 'niece' as the teenage brunette cried uncontrollably in to her 'aunt's' shoulder.

The red haired law professor rubbed Annalise's back in an attempt to calm her down but it unfortunately was not helping very much.

She kissed her cheek and smoothed back her long chestnut brown hair.

"Instead of going to school, you want to come to work with me? You just can't tell your father," Casey offered.

Annalise nodded and slowly backed away, wiping away her tears. "Thank you," she whispered.

The red head rubbed the young brunette's arms. "No problem, honey. Let's go, huh? I'm running late."

Annalise nodded and got in to the passenger seat of the sedan.

The law professor got in to the driver's seat and put her seatbelt on, starting up the car.

The car ride was uncomfortable silence for about two minutes before Annalise finally spoke up.

"I told you that my mom would hate me. I said that I was sorry but she...she kicked me out, saying she didn't want to see me," the teen said, sadly.

Casey licked her lips and sighed. "Your mom does not hate you, sweetheart. She just woke up a little confused and upset," she tried to reassure the girl.

Annalise just shook her head and leaned against the window.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot returned to his wife's hospital room to see her just waking up.

"Hi," she greeted her husband in a soft whisper.

The blue eyed man sat on the bed beside the brunette and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. "Hi baby. How are you feeling?" He asked, caressing her cheek.

The brunette tilted her head in to her lover's soft, caring touch. "Ok, I guess. The drugs are helping but are making me feel drowsy at the same time. Where are the kids?"

"Ayden is at school and..."

"Where's Anna?"

Elliot sighed. "I'm guessing Casey dropped Annalise off at school after you kicked her out of here this morning," he explained.

Olivia looked at her husband, like he'd grown a second head. "What?! I'd never do that."

The captain caressed the back of the first grade detective's soft hand. "I'm sorry, honey, but you did," he informed her gently.

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "I did?"

Elliot nodded and caressed her cheek. "Yes, baby, you did. Annalise was just about crying as she left with Casey."

"I need to find her...I need to find her, El. She's still my baby girl," she said and went to rip out her IV.

Elliot stopped her, just like he had when she was two months pregnant with Ayden and then again when she was in hospital for a stress related illness when Ayden was four and Annalise was nine.

"Baby, I'll call her, ok? I'll go just outside the door and call her on her cell phone, ok?"

Olivia nodded. "Thank you."

Elliot kissed her on the lips. "No problem, baby," he said and walked out of the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Annalise was sitting on the couch in her 'aunt' Casey's office working on homework, while the law professor was teaching a class, when the vibration of her cell phone startled her out of her deep concentration.

She looked at the caller ID. It was her father calling her again.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey. Your mom is awake. She wants to see you," he told her softly.

"What so she can tell me how much she hates me and kick me out again?" The teen scoffed.

Elliot sighed. "She didn't remember it until I told her, Anna," he informed her.

"What? Really?" She asked, closing her text books.

"Really, Anna. She wants to see her baby girl."

"I'm on my way," the teenage brunette said and hung up.

She put her books back in to her school bag, left a note for her 'aunt' and ran out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I was not happy with the amount of reviews last chapter....This chapter is a a bit fluffy but more action is coming, I promise. So please read and review to see the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Annalise nervously entered her mother's hospital room. The teen found her parents quietly chatting away.

"Mom? Dad?" She spoke up from the doorway, making her presence known.

Both Olivia and Elliot looked up at their daughter.

The older brunette smiled, tiredly. "Hi baby girl. Come sit up here with me," she greeted her child weakly as she lightly padded the spot beside her on the bed.

The younger brunette hesitantly walked up to the bed and sat down on the bed beside her mother, who had told her that she didn't want to see her and to get out, just a few hours earlier.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Anna," she whispered, "so sorry about this morning."

Annalise shook her head in her mother's shoulder and gently pulled back to look in to Olivia's sad and tired brown eyes.

"No... You don't have anything to be sorry for, mom," the junior Benson replied adamantly.

"An..."

Annalise interrupted before her mother could finish. She shook her head again. "No. No, mom. I'm so sorry for calling you the worse mother ever."  
"But I am, otherwise you wouldn't even have thought about it."

They heard Elliot sigh and get up from the chair. He gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll let you talk. I love you," he said and quickly left to give mother and child privacy.

Annalise turned back to her mother and caressed her mother's cheek, just like she had done when she was four years old.

Olivia but her lip and slowly shook her head, not losing contact with her oldest child's caramel brown orbs.

The teen wiped away the tears, which had fallen from her mother's eyes. "I...I was so wrong, mom. You're the best mother that any child could ask for...mommy. I was just angry finding that form attached to my birth certificate," she admitted.

The detective cleared her throat. "I'm so terribly sorry that we didn't tell you sooner, baby. Are you ok with it?"

Annalise nodded. "Yeah. He has always been there for me...and you for that matter. You said dad delivered me...Tell me about the day I was born."

Olivia laughed lightly and shook her head. "Honey, are you sure? It's not all glamorous."

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I would like to know about when I came in to the world."

"Ok then, Anna," Olivia replied as her daughter snuggled in to her gently, being careful of her injuries.

_Flashback_

_Being nearly forty weeks pregnant, Olivia was huge and uncomfortable._

_It was just after nine at night and Olivia was laying on her back with her head in Elliot's lap as he was watching the TV. His very pregnant fiancée was dozing as he ran his fingers through her silky soft dark brown locks._

_Olivia's eyes sprung open as she rubbed her belly. "Ooohhh," she moaned._

_Elliot looked down at his lover. Concern filled his eyes. "You ok, baby?"_

_The brunette moaned. "Anna's using my ribs as monkey bars, I think," she replied, once the pain faded._

_The blue eyed man placed a hand on the side of Olivia's big belly and caressed it softly. He felt something, which he assumed was a foot. "You sure? She's due in two days."_

_Olivia exhaled a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

_Elliot leaned down and kissed her on the lips, softly. "Ok, baby," he replied and turned back to the TV, keeping his hand resting on Olivia's big bump._

_The female detective had just fallen asleep when a debilitating contraction coursed through her body, causing her to shoot up and cry out in pain and surprise._

"_Ahhh!"_

"_Liv?"_

_Her breathing was deep and frantic. "Contraction," she grounded out, painfully as she rubbed her belly._

"_Take it easy, baby. Slow deep breaths," he encouraged her, helping her to sit up slowly._

_The contraction eased and faded away. Olivia exhaled a deep breath and leaned in to her lover. "Wow. That hurt a lot," she whispered, "this is really going to kick my ass."_

_Elliot rubbed Olivia's back softly and turned the TV off. "What you want to do, babe? Hospital now or later?"_

"_Not yet. My bag in the car, just in case we have to leave in a rush?"_

_She cuddled up in to Elliot and he kissed the top of her head. "Yes, baby. I put it in the trunk of the car, a couple night ago. Bed? It might be more comfortable."_

"_Yeah," she replied and allowed Elliot to help her up._

_End Flashback_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Was I born at night? Did you ask dad to deliver me while the doctor just stood there?" Anna asked.

Olivia caressed her daughter's cheek. "Let me finish the story, baby, and you will get your answers," she replied and continued.

_Flashback Start._

_Three AM came and Olivia had been lucky enough to get some sleep._

_All of a sudden, she felt a gush of water from in between her legs. Her water had broken._

_The detective's eyes sprung open as she sat up. "El," she whispered, looking around for him._

_She couldn't see him in the silent lamp lit bedroom._

"_El! Ahhh! Elliot!" She cried out during another painful contraction._

_Elliot ran in from the bathroom, panicked. "Liv?"_

"_My water broke, El," she alerted her lover. Her voice filled to the brim with nervousness and anxiety._

_Elliot grabbed a pair of maternity sweat pants and gave them to his fiancée. "Here, baby, put these on."_

_Olivia leaned on Elliot as she put the pants on after taking off her wet panties._

"_Ready to go, baby?"_

_Olivia moaned and leaned in to Elliot's strong body. "Yeah," she whispered._

_The couple had just made it to the car when Olivia stopped and leaned heavily against it._

_She moaned out loud in extreme pain and Elliot rubbed firm circles in her lower back._

"_El," she whispered. Her voice was frantic._

_Elliot leaned closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder. "What's wrong, baby?"_

"_Baby. Coming. Now," she grounded out._

"_Right now?" Elliot asked in shock._

_Olivia nodded, trying to ignore the demanding need to push. "I need to push! Too much pressure!"_

"_Backseat?"_

"_No, don't....want to...move," she said, breathlessly and went to pull down her sweat pants in the privacy of their garage._

"_Ok, babe. Hang on," he said before moving to the trunk and popping it open. He grabbed out a blanket to wrap the baby in, to keep her warm and clean her off. He then closed the trunk and went back to Olivia, who was leaning against the car with her pants down._

"_Ok, baby," he whispered and squatted down behind her. "Whoa! Ok, baby, I can see her head, sweetheart...Push with contractions, not in between, ok?"_

_Olivia nodded and prepared herself for the next wave of pain as Elliot prepared to catch baby Annalise._

"_Ahhh!' Olivia pushed hard, wanting the pain to end._

_She took a deep breath and pushed again. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"_

"_I know, baby. It's burning. She's crowing. Push through it," he encouraged, rubbing her outer thigh in encouragement._

_Olivia couldn't. It hurt too much. She kept moving but stopped once the head was out. She whimpered in pain._

"_You tore, hon. They'll have to stitch you up in hospital," he informed her as he got the blanket ready._

"_Hurts, El," she moaned with some stray tears falling._

_Elliot rubbed her thigh again. "I know, baby, but it's almost over. She's nearly here. Annalise is so beautiful."_

_Olivia whimpered and her face contorted in pain again._

"_Push," Elliot coached._

_Olivia pushed and Annalise slid in to the welcoming arms of her daddy but she was so quiet._

"_Why isn't she crying, El?" Olivia asked in a panic._

"_Hang on, Liv," Elliot said as he untangled the cord from Annalise's neck._

_The new mother began to cry, watching her fiancé trying to save her new daughter._

_He was rubbing and patting her tiny back, laying her on her stomach, on the palm of his hand._

_Olivia released a sigh of relief when Annalise released her first cry._

_Elliot passed the newborn to Olivia and got out his cell phone to call for an ambulance._

"_Hey, Annalise. You are so beautiful, my princess," she whispered, caressing the baby's tiny cheek._

_A few minutes passed before Elliot spoke to the new mother again. "We're going to try deliver the placenta, baby, ok? Just push softly as I pull lightly. The paramedic will cut the cord when they get here."_

"_Ok, El," Olivia nodded and pushed gently._

_The placenta came out without much resistance, just moments before the paramedics pulled up._

_End Flashback._

"Oh my God. How much did I weigh? What time was it when I was born?" Annalise asked happily.

"You weighed seven pounds twelve and a half ounces and was seventeen inches long," Olivia explained, "you arrived at 3:18 AM. You came quickly, princess. As did Ayden. I don't know why the two of you were in such big rushes," she said, caressing her daughter's cheek.

Annalise leaned in to her mother. "We were in a rush to meet our mommy. The best mother in the world."

Olivia kissed her daughter's head. "Aww, thanks, baby. I have the best husband and children too."

After a long silence, Annalise looked up at her mom. "I think I know who hit you, mom."

Olivia's eyes were as wide as saucers. "What? Who?"

"I think it was the man who tried to take me, mom....He said that he is my biological father," the teen informed her mother.

Olivia was in shock. She didn't even know that he had been released from prison yet. She couldn't believe it. She started to hyperventilate. Her hands started to shake as her heart pounded in her chest against her ribcage.

Annalise noticed her mother's reaction and began to freak out. "Mom? Mom? Oh shit," she muttered and rushed out to find her father.

She found him in the waiting room, drinking a cup of coffee. "Dad! Dad!"

Elliot almost dropped his coffee as he jumped up at his daughter's panicked screams. He rushed over to her and asked, "Anna? What's wrong?"

"I...I told mom who I thought hit her and she freaked out."

Elliot and Annalise ran back in to Olivia's hospital room. They found her still in bed. But her body was convulsing. She was having a seizure.

"Push the call button, Anna. Now!" Elliot said, rushing over to his wife.

Annalise pushed the call button. Repeatedly pushed it until her mother's doctor and nurse ran in.

"I need .5 of Ativan, stat!" Dr Martin ordered. "Elliot, you and your daughter need to leave. We'll update you as soon as possible," he said and the nurse guided them out after giving the doctor the filled syringe of Ativan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the waiting room, Annalise sat with her head in her hands. Her knee bouncing.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault," she repeated, like a mantra.

Her father sat down beside the teenage brunette and caressed soft circles on her back. "No, honey, it's not your fault. You were being responsible by telling your mother."

Annalise lifted up her head. "And she had a seizure as a result. I should've just kept my mouth shut," she insisted.

Elliot sighed and waited for the doctor to appear and tell them how Olivia was.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I was so happy with the reviews last chapter. I hope I can get that many again. So please read and review for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Are Olivia and Elliot going at it like bunnies? No? Well I don't own it.**

**

* * *

  
**

The doctor appeared about half an hour later and Elliot and Annalise stood up to greet him.

"Is my wife alright?" Elliot asked concerned and desperate for answers.

"The seizure was due to the concussion and shock. What happened before the seizure?" The doctor asked.

Annalise sighed and licked her dry lips. "I told my mom who I think might've hit her."

"You need to report that to the police," Dr Martin insisted.

"I'm the Captain of Manhattan Special Victims Unit and I've already put a call in to some uniformed officers from my precinct to take the case. Officers that I trust," Elliot informed him.

The doctor nodded. "Well you can go see her now. Mrs Stabler should be awake soon."

"Thank you," Elliot replied and shook hands with the man.

Father and daughter walked back in to the hospital room to see Olivia still unconscious. She was Post-tical shock but she just looked like she was sleeping. Elliot walked over to the bed, took her hand in his and caressed the back of it. "I love you, baby. I'm going to pick up Ayden from school and I'll be right back," he whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

He couldn't kiss her on the lips because she had an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

"Anna, I'm just going to pick Ayden up from school, ok? I'll be back soon," he told his daughter.

"Ok, dad. I'm not going anywhere," the teen said and took the seat by her mother's bed, taking her hand in her's, as he father walked out.

Annalise started crying tears of self blame and self disgust. She kissed the back of her mother's hand. "I'm so sorry, mommy. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," she murmured with silent tears, unable to hold them in anymore.

"It's not your fault, baby," a weak raspy voice replied.

Anna's head shot up. She saw her mother just opening her eyes.

Olivia went to lift up the oxygen mask but was stopped by her daughter.

"Mom, you have to leave it on until Dr. Martin takes it off."

Olivia put her hand back by her side and nodded. "What happened?"

"You had a seizure, mom. Do you remember our conversation before it?" Annalise asked, caressing the back of the older brunette's hand.

"Vaguely," Olivia answered and closed her eyes momentarily. "Baby, you said that someone tried to take you and he said he was your biological father..."

Annalise nodded. "Yeah. He was so angry, mom. He was saying such aweful things about you and..." she said and sobbed.

"Aww, baby girl. Come up here with me."

Annalise cleared her throat and shook her head. "He...he said I was a mistake and you were going to get an abortion. That you didn't want me," she said and looked in to her mother's eyes, waiting for an answer.

This time Olivia took the oxygen mask off before he daughter could stop her. "Annalise, baby, come up here. I have something to tell you and you need to listen to me good," Olivia told her teenage child.

Annalise gulped and did as she was told.

The older brunette wrapped her arms around the younger brunette and hugged her close, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Baby, you listen and you listen good."

Annalise nodded and Olivia continued.

"You, my sweet girl, were not a mistake, a surprise, yes, but a very good one. The best...I never considered an abortion at any point, baby. You can ask your dad, if you don't believe me. I always wanted you," Olivia assured her daughter. "Right from the start. Even before I knew that I was pregnant with you, sweetheart."

Annalise sniffled and nodded, "I'm still so so sorry, mommy. It's my fault that you're laying her in a hospital bed in the intensive care unit."

Olivia rubbed her daughter's back soothingly and kissed her cheek again. "Baby, I've already forgiven you. I still love you. You are still my daughter. My baby girl," she assured her again. "I was a teenager once too, you know? I haven't always been a mother, sweetheart," she said with a soft laugh. "I did some terrible things and said some pretty horrible things."

"Tell me about my grandma and the awesome things you did together."

Olivia had never told Annalise about her childhood and her mother.

She bit her bottom lip and tried to hold back tears, luckily she was saved by her husband and son entering the hospital room.

Annalise was not pleased about being disturbed and got off the bed.

"Where are you going, baby? Don't go," Olivia said, confused.

Annalise shook her head and picked up her school bag. "I have tennis practice this afternoon. I have to go," she said and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek before rushing out.

Elliot looked at his wife while their son gave his mother a quick, gentle hug.

"Hi buddy."

"Hi mom."

"What were you two talking about?"

"El, please don't ask me that. It was a mother/daughter conversation...But just before you walked in with Ayden, she asked about..." she tried to hold back her tears.

Elliot sat beside his wife and kissed her lightly on the lips before putting the oxygen mask back on her, knowing that she should still have it on. "About what, baby?"

Olivia went to talk off the mask again but Elliot stopped her.

"Leave it on, baby, just until the doctor gives you the ok."

The brunette sighed and kept it on. "She...She asked about my childhood. You came in before I had to answer," she answered. It sounded muffled through the mask but understood his wife.

Elliot carressed her left temple and kissed her forehead. "Do you want me to tell her to save you the pain, baby?"

The brown eyed woman shook her head. "No, that's ok, honey. Thanks anyway."

Elliot nodded and kissed her forehead again. "Ok, honey."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Whoa! What the hell! Stop hitting the ball so hard, Anna!" Annalise's tennis partner, Julia Brissling said.

It got to the point where the five foot seven, dyed auburn red haired, hazel eyed sixteen year old had to dodge the speeding small green and white ball, to avoid getting hit by it.

"What's going on, honey?" She asked her friend concerned.

Annalise walked over to the bench, grabbed her towel and wiped the sweat off her face and neck.

Julia sat down beside her and wiped the sweat off her own face and neck with her towel. "Anna, talk to me, honey. What's wrong? Don't say nothing because I've known you since kindergarten. I know when something is wrong," Julia said softly.

Annalise sighed and took a sip of her bottle of water. "My mom is in the hospital."

Julia gasped. "Oh my goodness. Is she ok?" She asked concerned.

She loved the woman like a second mother.

Annalise let a tear fall and wiped it away quickly. "She will be but it's my fault that she's in there in the first place."

"Why? What happened?"

"We had a huge argument and I ran away. She went running around to look for me and got hit by a car. It was a hit and run. The same man tried to kidnap me."

"Oh my God. Did you know him?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, but he said he was my biological father."

Julia was confused. "Huh?"

"Oh, I found out the other day that my dad isn't my real dad, that's what the argument was about. Gosh, I said some terrible things to my mom. I was so mean."

Julia caressed her friend's slender thigh. "You guys made up yet?"

Anna nodded. "I apologized and mom forgave me. We had a great talk and she told me about the night I was born."

"That's good...Ah, Casey's here."

Annalise turned around to see her 'aunt' there to pick her up. She put her stuff in her gym bag and said goodbye to Julia before approached Casey.

"Hi," Annalise greeted her softly.

"Hi, honey. I have your mom on the phone," Casey replied, guiding the teen to the car.

"But mom's in ICU, they don't have phones."

"She got transferred to a normal room after you left, honey," she informed and passed her the cell phone before getting in to the driver's seat.

Annalise took the phone and got in to the passenger seat.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After what felt like an eternity, she finally heard her baby girl's sweet, soft voice come over the line.

"Hi mom."

Olivia smiled. "Hi baby. How was tennis practice? Ready for your next match? Ready to kick butt on the court again?"

"Yeah, I think so," Annalise replied.

The brunette could hear the smile in her daughter's voice. "That's cool. How's Julia?"

"She's good. Sends her love."

"Aww that's sweet. Tell her thanks when you see her next."

"I will. Did the doctor say when you can..."

Olivia heard her daughter scream, screeching of tyres, a loud smash and then a dial tone. "Oh God! Oh God!" She cried.

Something happened to her baby girl and best friend.

She dialed her husband's number.

"Hello?"

"El! El!"

"Baby? What's wrong?" He asked in a panic.

"I was talking to Anna on the phone. I heard her scream, tyres screeching, a loud bang and then a dial tone. Her and Casey were in an accident. Oh my God, my baby girl!" She cried.

"Calm down, baby. I'll find out what happened and where. I'll call you back. I love you."

"I love you too. Find her, El!"

"I will, baby," Elliot replied and hung up.

Olivia hung up the phone and shook her head. "I'm not staying here," she stated to herself.

She pulled the IV out, took off the monitors and got out of bed, thanful that they had let her wear hospital issue sweats instead of the flimsy, ass showing gown.

The brunette made sure the coast was clear before making a break for it.

She needed to find her daughter and best friend, who were most probably seriously hurt in a wrecked car.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is for Benson-Baby. I hope you like it. Please read and review for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Are Elliot and Olivia going at it like bunnies? No? Well you can be sure I don't own it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Elliot had been at the scene of the car accident involving his daughter and his wife's best friend. A family friend. Annalise's godmother; for nearly half an hour when a yellow taxi pulled up just outisde the barriers, which had been set up around the perimeter. He saw the back passenger door opened and his wife stepped out. She still had the hospital issue sweats on and stubbornly limped over, painfully slowly.

Stabler ran up to his wife. He was angry because she had left the hospital and frustrated because she didn't listen to him but was not surprised that she didn't because that's just who she was. Her family and friends came before herself and that's what made her Olivia Benson-Stabler.

He embraced her and gently pulled back with a quick kiss on the lips. "Baby, what the hell are you doing here?" His voice void of any anger.

Olivia sniffled. Her tears visable now. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the crashed cars and the firefighters and the paramedics working.

"My baby girl...Anna?! Casey?!"

Elliot rubbed his wife's arms, making full and complete eye contact with her.

"They're both conscious, baby. Annalise is in that bus right there, refusing to go to the hospital," he said, pointing to it, "think you can convince her? She truly is your daughter."

Olivia nodded, ignoring the playful jab. "W-what about Casey?"

"She's stuck against the steering wheel but they've nearly freed her. She's strong, baby."

Olivia bit her bottom lip with a slight nod of her head and walked over to the open ambulance which her stubborn daughter was sitting in.

As she got closer, she could hear Annalise yelling the paramedics.

"Get the hell away from her! I'm fine! Piss off!"

"Annalise Skye Benson-Stabler!" The mother spoke firmly.

The teenager's head snapped up hearing her mother's stern voice. She jumped out of the ambulance and ran in to her mother's arms.

Olivia hugged her daughter close and finally sighed in relief. She kissed the younger brunette's head and whispered in her ear. "Stop being stubborn, young lady. We're taking you to the hospital."

"Mom," Annalise tried to protest.

"Stop! Stop trying to be like me, baby. It won't do you any good, trust me. Please. Please, Anna. No more acting like me. Be your own person," Olivia practically begged.

Annalise sobbed and backed away from her mother. "I finally get it. Took me this long but I finally get it."

"Get what, baby?" Olivia asked confused and reached for her daughter.

The teenager recoiled and backed away a few more steps. Out of Olivia's reach. "You...you are embarrassed by me. You...you have never forgiven me for that day at the mall when I was thirteen...since...since then you've perferred Ayden over me," she said and sobbed.

Before she could continue or back away, Olivia wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, refusing to let go, no matter how much Annalise struggled and hurt her already injured body.

Annalise heard her mother inhale a sharp, painful breath. Knowing that she had hurt her mother, she stopped struggling against her.

Olivia put her lips to the teen's ear and spoke in a firm whisper, "you listen to me, young lady and listen good...I love you and am definitely not embarrassed by you. You are my daughter. My baby girl. I have forgiven you for that day, Anna. I forgave you before it even happened...as for me perferring your brother over you... I do not know where you got that from because I love you both the same. You understand me, baby?"

Anna sniffled and nodded in to her mother's shoulder. "Yes, mommy. I... I love you too and I'm so sorry."

Olivia rubbed Annalise's back and kissed her cheek, being careful of the forming bruise. "Hospital?"

"Yeah," the teen replied as they slowly pulled away from each other.

"Liv! They got Casey out!"

"Oh thank goodness. Give her my love and go with her. I have to go with Anna."

Elliot nodded and gave his wife a quick kiss before running over to the rushing paramedics pushing Casey on a gurney to the other ambulance.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia sat on the chair beside Casey's hospital bed, since Annalise was given the all clear by the doctor.

The red head lay tucked under the covers, asleep with an oxygen cannula running in to her nose, providing her with extra oxygen to help with her shortness of breath that she ws suffering from due to the steering wheel being slammed in to her chest.

Casey groaned and rubbed her temples a she woke up slowly. She opened her eyes and saw her best friend in the seat beside her bed and her husband sitting beside her on the bed, holding her other hand.

"Hi, honey. Hi Liv," she whispered.

"Hi Case," Olivia said and got up, giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so happy to see you awake. I'll visit back later so you can have some private time with Mike."

"Thanks, Liv. Oh, how is Anna?," Casey replied.

"Anna is just fine. She was given the all clear and is at home with Elliot. I'll see you later, honey," she said with a small smile.

"Ok, Liv. I'm glad Anna is ok," she replied and watched the brunette walk out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia knocked softly on her daughter's bedroom door.

"Come in," came Annalise's positive reply through the wooden door.

The mother opened the door and walked in to find the teen sitting on her bed, doing homework. Olivia guess she was working on her history work because she saw the text book.

Annalise turned off her music and looked at her mother. "Aren't you supposed to be back in the hospital?"

The older brunette shook her head. "No, they gave me a list of things to be on the look out for. If I suffer from just one symptom on the list they want me to go back to the hospital but I am fine to be home. They didn't want me to but you know I hate hospitals," she informed her oldest child, caressing her cheek, being careful of the bruise and the cuts on her face from the glass breaking in the accident.

The younger brunette nodded. "Ok."

"What you working on? Need some help?"

"No thanks. I'm going take a break."

"They found out who crashed in to you and Aunt Casey."

"Really?"

Olivia nodded. "It was your biological father."

"Is he dead?"

"No. He is in the prison hospital ward, sweetheart. He's going back to prison. He won't be able to hurt us anymore, baby," the mother promised her child with a kiss on the cheek.

Annalise took a deep breath. She wanted to say something but just didn't know how to say it without upsetting her mother.

Olivia took her daughter's hand in hers and caressed the back of it. "It's alright, baby. What is it?"

The teenage Benson-Stabler licked her dry lips and looked in to her mother's eye. "I want to meet my biological father properly."

Olivia gulped. "Why?"

"Because he is my father."

The older brunette nodded and got up off the bed. "I'll arrange it in the morning for you. Goodnight," she whispered and gave Anna a quick kiss on the forehead before heading to the door.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Annalise asked, confused at the mother's reaction.

Olivia shook her head. "Nothing. Goodnight, honey," she said and shut the door behind her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Elliot asked his wife, walking down the hall.

"Nothing, honey. I'm going to bed."

Elliot gave her kiss on the lips and a gentle hug. "Ok, honey. I'll be there soon," he whispered.

"Ok. I love you. Goodnight."

"Night, Livvy," he replied and went downstairs as Olivia walked in to the master bedroom and closed the door behind her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Annalise walked out of her bedroom sometime later to see her dad walk back up the stairs.

"Dad, where's mom?'

"In bed, honey. Why? What's up?"

Anna gulped and looked away, trying to avoid eye contact.

"What, Annalise?"

"I...I told mom I want to meet my biological father."

Elliot was shocked. "Ok...Am I not good enough? Have I disappointed you as a father?"

"Dad..."

"I have to go send your brother to bed and check on your mom," he said and went in to the study, where Ayden was using the computer.

"Dad..." She tried again but he kept walking.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Should I end it here or keep going? If enough people want me to continue I will, so please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only written for fun, not profit. Don't own anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Annalise walked in to the kitchen the next morning to find her father and younger brother sitting at the table, engaging in a morning conversation over breakfast. They both had already showered and dressed, ready for the day.

"Where's mom?" The teenager asked her father.

The blue eyed man looked up to see Annalise in the doorway.

She could see the hurt in his eyes still evident from last night. "Dad, I'm sor--"

Elliot shook his head and went back to his breakfast. "She's still in bed. I don't know what you said to her exactly but you upset her, Annalise. She spent half of the night crying. I think you need to apologize," he told her firmly.

The young brunette sighed and headed back upstairs, thinking of what to say to her mother. She hadn't meant to upset her for the second time in a week.

She softly knocked on the master bedroom door.

"Come in," came a soft reply.

Annalise opened the door and walked in to find her mother laying in bed, watching the morning news on the television.

Olivia saw her daughter enter and swallowed. "I rang up earlier. You have an appointment to see you biological father at eleven this morning. You'll see him in the hospital prison ward," she informed her daughter sadly.

Anna approached the bed and sat down on her father's side. "Mom..."

The older brunette cleared her throat and turned back to the news. "You better get ready, baby. Your father is expecting you."

"Mom..."

"You better go get ready, Annalise, or you will be late. Elliot is taking you because I'm on bedrest. I'll see you later," she said sadly. Dismissively.

Annalise sighed and got up off the bed. Just as she got to the door, she heard her mother sigh sadly and speak up.

The older brunette's voice was just above a whisper, so the younger brunette had only just caught what she said. "Come give me a hug, baby."

Anna slowly walked around to her mother's side of the bed and gave her a gentle hug.

Olivia hugged her back tightly and gave her a kiss on the crown of her head. "I love you, baby, don't you ever forget that."

Anna gently pulled back as they released each other. "I love you too, mommy."

Olivia smiled. She missed being called 'mommy'. It was times like this she wanted another child but she couldn't. She was fifty years old, she couldn't start again from the beginning.

"Where have all the years gone?" Olivia asked herself in a whisper.

She loked over at her bed side table and picked up a professionally taken portrait photo in a digital photo frame.

The brunette smiled and caressed the photo. It was of her, Elliot and four year old Annalise. She was eight months pregnant with Ayden at the time.

She and Elliot were standing side on, but facing each other with their foreheads resting against the other's and their noses were touching. Elliot had a hand on her big belly and her own was resting on his, with their fingers entwined.

Young Anna was standing in between her parents, facing the camera with a smile. Her ear and hand were resting on the bottom of her mommy's belly, listening and feeling her unborn baby brother's movements within. Her mommy's free hand was on the back of her head, softly brushing back her silky hair and her daddy's free hand was holding her free hand.

Mother and daughter were wearing identical dresses.

White satin spaghetti strapped dresses, which sat just above their bare feet. It proudly showed off Olivia's huge bump, which showed that she was only a few weeks from delivering.

Elliot wore a black pair of pants and a white t-shirt. He was also bare footed, like his wife and daughter.

It was such a beautiful moment captured in time and a memory to last a lifetime. Even Annalise remembered the day well.

Olivia heard the bedroom door open and she wiped away her stray tear as she put the photo back in it's rightful place.

She felt the bed dip beside her and looked up. Her loving, protective husband sat there watching her silently.

He gently cupped her face in his hands and planted a light, tender kiss on her lips. "Hi, baby. Are you ok?"

Olivia nodded with a sniffle and felt Elliot wipe away some of her tears. "Yeah, just thinking," she offered, simply.

Elliot caressed her cheek with his thumb and kissed the tip of his wife's nose. "About what, gorgeous?"

"About where all the years have gone. I remember the days I gave birth to the both of them, their first giggle, first smile, first tooth, first word, first step. I remember everything so clearly...I even remember the day Anna was cruelly taken from us, El," Olivia said and sobbed, "I...I ne..never th..thought we would see her again."

The captain wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her tightly. "Oh, baby, I know, I know...I know exactly how you feel...I remember it all so clearly as well," he tried to comfort her.

After a couple minutes of silence, Elliot pulled back to look in to his wife's eyes.

"Why don't you take Anna, so you can spend the day together. Just mother and daughter, just like old times. Take it easy though and no walking for long, huh?"

Olivia smiled. "Yeah. We can go out and have lunch. Haven't done that in such a long time. Thanks, El."

"No problem, baby. You better go have a shower," he said and got up.

"You wanna join me in there?" She asked with a seductive wink.

Elliot laughed and gave his lover a kiss. "You know I would but we'd be in there forever and you and Anna will be late, baby. How about tonight?"

"Deal."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Annalise's P.O.V**

I found myself sitting in the passenger seat of my mother's car on the way to see my biological father but instead of being in my father's car with him driving, it was my mom in her car.

I found it weird when she same downstairs showered, dressed, her hair wet and tied back.

She had picked up her purse, coat and keys before looking at me and saying, "come on, baby, let's go. We have a long day ahead for us."

I looked over at my mom just as she pulled up at a red light. "Mom..."

She took a quick glance at me before turning back to the road ahead, waiting for the light to change back to green. "Yes, baby?"

"I thought you said dad was taking me," I said, watching her.

I saw my mother frown and put her foot down on the gas as the light changed. "Do you want me to turn back, so your dad can take you?" She asked, sadly.

I heard the hurt in her voice.

"No, of course not, mom," I assured her, "I wanted you to take me all along."

I saw a smile creep up on her face. "Ok, baby. Are you sure about this though, Anna? Are you really?"

I nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, mom. I am."

My mom nodded and the rest of the drive went by in silence, beside the radio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Upon arriving my mom signed us in and we walked up to his bed with an officer escorting us, saying that they don't normally do this but since my parents were members of the NYPD, they made an exception.

My mom stayed back but told the officer to stay close for safety.

I looked at my father and noticed that I had his eyes and lips. He looked at me, like I was a piece of disgusting filth.

"And what the hell do you want?" He snarled at me.

"You're my father, you bastard," I seethed in return.

He scoffed. "Not willingly...Your mother is just a worthless piece of shit that I used for sex and when she stopped offering her services I kicked the shit out of her. It was great, she was in hospital for a couple of weeks. Two months later she tells me that she's two months pregnant and that she was dating that pathetic partner of hers. Go back to your pathetic parents, little girl and leave me alone. I don't want you."

"You tried to take me!"

"Yeah, but not to love you, if you catch my drift."

I lunged at him. "You fucking bastard! You tried to kill me, my mom and my aunt!" I screamed.

I have my mother's temper and Elliot's....no my father's. I know it.

I managed to get one solid punch in to his nose before I was pulled away by my mom.

"Annalise Skye Benson-Stabler! Stop! Stop!" My mom yelled.

I know I was hurting her already injured body and stopped fighting.

I saw my biological father's nose. It was bleeding. It was definitely broken.

"Assault!" My father yelled, struggling against his handcuffs, which locked him securely to the bed.

The officer looked at me and my mom and shrugged. "I didn't see a thing."

My mom nodded, gratefully. "Thank you," she said and guided me out. "Annalise, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of the aweful shit he was saying," I snapped and went to run off but she stopped me.

She turned me to face her and cupped my cheek in the palm of one of her hands, the other rested on my bicep.

"Baby, what did he say to you?" She asked me, concerned.

I shook my head and broke away from her touch. "It doesn't matter."

I heard my mother sigh before she nodded. "Let's get some lunch, huh? And you can tell me if and when you are ready, baby girl."

"Thanks, mom," I replied, thankful that she wasn't going to push me to talk.

I could feel our relationship slowly re-building and getting stronger.

I was so much like my mother and I was cool with that. She was still my personal hero.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and the shortness of this chapter. I had trouble writing it. I hope you like it. Please read and review for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:Own nothing you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Mother and daughter sat in the cafe silently. Olivia was drinking a coffee that she had ordered and Annalise was drinking a hot chocolate.

The teenage brunette sighed softly and put her still half filled with chocolate, down on the table. She looked up in to her mother's eyes.

"I'm sorry," was all she said, just long enough for her mother to hear over the music and all the loud chattering in the place.

The older brunette's head snapped up. "Baby, what are you sorry for? You've got nothing to apologize for," Olivia said, gently taking her daughter's hand in her own and softly caressed the back of it with her thumb.

"I'm sorry for everything I have done wrong. For insisting on meeting the slime bag, who had a part in making me. I'm sorry I'm going to turn out bad like him.. I--"

Olivia put a finger to the younger brunette's lips and cupped her cheek in one hand, caressing her soft, young flawless cheek, ignoring the tiny pimple making itself known. "Baby, you won't turn out bad like him, trust me," she tried to assure her daughter.

"How do know? My biological father is evil."

The mother sighed and licked her dry lips. "Annalise, I'm going to tell you something very important, ok? Something you need to keep to yourself."

Annalise gulped and nodded, waiting for Olivia to continue.

"You know why I never talk about my mother or my childhood?"

The teen shook her head. "No. Why?"

Olivia inhaled and exhaled a deep breath slowly. "My mother was an alcoholic. It helped her to cope with the pain of her rape...Baby, I was the product of that rape," Olivia explained and waited for her daughter's reaction.

Annalise raised her eyebrows. Eye opened wide in shock. She had not been expecting that. "I was so not expecting that," she said and got up.

Olivia immediately began to think the worse. That her daughter was going to up and leave her in utter disgust. Annalise didn't though. She walked around to her and gave her a hug. Quick and simple but filled with love.

"I still love you, mom," she whispered.

Olivia returned the hug with a smile and sighed in relief. "I love you too, baby girl. I think that we are very overdue for a mother and daughter weekend vacation. Away from the testosterone empowered boys, huh?"

Annalise smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yep. We sure are. This weekend?"

"Yeah, honey. This weekend."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The weekend came quickly and found both mother and daughter up in upstate New York.

They had left home the night before and slept when they arrived, so they were ready for the big day. It would involve shopping and spending time at the Spa, to get their nails done, have a massage, have a facial and spend sometime in the spa. Olivia had gone all out to make it a good day and to get to know her daughter again after a few years of not knowing who she was anymore.

The female detective woke to the sun's bright morning gaze coming through the hotel room's window. Olivia opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked over at the bed beside her. It was empty.

She shot up in bed and looked toward the window, that was where she saw her daughter. Annalise was standing there in a pair of ¾ length black pants and a black t-shirt with a picture of her favourite band on the front. The teenager seemed to be lost in her own little world.

Olivia got out of bed and slowly approached her. She wrapped her arms around her daughter to give her a hug and felt her visibly flinch.

Anna hadn't meant to flinch but she was still in shock that her mother was the product of a rape. It wasn't her mother's fault and she was still her hero.

She heard her mom sigh sadly and felt her begin to move away.

Anna turned around and gently grabbed Olivia's hand. "Don't go, mom," she whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to flinch."

The older brunette nodded. Eyes flooding with unshed tears. "It's ok, baby. I disgust you now that you know my secret. I know."

Annalise gasped and shook her head quickly. "No, mom. Of course you don't. I love you, mom. I do not feel any differently toward you," the teen assured her mother.

Olivia exhaled a deep breath in relief as her daughter gave her a tight hug.

"Mom, I love you, ok? It's not your fault how you came in to the world," Anna assured her mother. "And if you weren't here, neither would I or Ayden and heaven knows where dad would be. He needs you to survive."

Olivia caressed her daughter's cheek. "And he needs you and your brother."

Annalise smiled. "Yeah."

"We better get ready, baby. Have you had a shower?"

"Yeah, I have, about half hour ago."

"Ok, I'll go have mine," Olivia said, giving her bag and headed in to the bathroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mother and daughter had been shopping for two hours before they finally stopped in the food court for some lunch. Olivia had a wrap with strips of beef, lettuce, cucumber, pickles, carrot, beetroot and mayonnaise. And Anna decided to have the same, except instead of mayonnaise, she had cheese.

The mother took a bite of her wrap and looked up at her teenage daughter. Annalise looked pale. Sickly to be exact. It worried Olivia.

"Anna?" The older brunette tried to get the younger one's attention but she seemed to be in her own little world again and didn't hear her mom call her name.

Olivia put her hand on top of the teen's. "Annalise?" She tired and waited for her to respond.

This time she did. Startled, Annalise looked up at her mom and furrowed her eyebrows. "Sorry? What did you say, mom?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Honey, are you, ok? You look a little pale. We can head back to the hotel now if you want to, baby," Olivia told her gently.

The teenage brunette instantly shook her head. "No way. We've both been looking forward to today and you went all out for it, so we are still going," Annalise insisted, stubbornly.

Olivia just nodded, knowing that there was no point in arguing with her daughter because she was just as stubborn as she was. Anna had watched her growing up and knew just about all the tricks in the book to her way. Annalise had watched all the times her mother had convinced her father to let her have her way by being stubborn.

When lunch was eaten, it was time to head to the Spa. Olivia and Anna got up slowly. Anna swayed a little and Olivia rushed over to her.

"Anna? You ok, honey?"

The dizzy episode must've ended because the younger brunette stood properly and shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital, honey," Olivia said and went to take her daughter's elbow.

Anna pulled away. "I'm fine, mom. Please," she insisted.

Olivia reluctantly nodded. "Ok, honey. Let's go before we are late then," she said, not wanting to argue with her daughter again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia guided her daughter in to the Spa, only to feel her begin to sway again.

"Hang on, baby," she whispered and helped her to the front desk. "Hi, we're here for our two pm appointment under the name 'Stabler'. But ah...first.. could you please call an ambulance for my daughter?" she told the receptionist.

Seeing the teen's pale skin and the swaying, the blonde haired, green eyed woman sprung in to action. "Of... Of course. You can seat her on that couch over there," she told Olivia, pointing to the red and green tartan printed two seater couch.

"Thanks," Olivia replied and guided Annalise over to it.

"Mom, I'm fi--" Annalise began to protest over to drop to the floor before Olivia could react.

"Anna!" Olivia dropped down beside her in panic. "Baby, wake up!" She yelled, ignoring the gathering crowd of people around them.

The teenager's body began to shake and convulse. Her daughter was suffering a seizure.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I got caught up in writing chapters for a new story I am writing, which will not be posted till it's completed. But here it is, so please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Pacing around the hospital's waiting room two hours later, Olivia was beginning to freak out.

The doctors weren't telling her anything about her daughter's condition. No-one had even come out to talk to her. She'd called Elliot and he was on the way but until he arrived, she was alone.

Looking out the window at the freshly fallen snow covering the trees outside, she felt a hand lightly tap her on the shoulder.

Startled Olivia turned around to see the tall but rounded older graying doctor, that had rushed down the hall with the paramedics, rushing Annalise down in to the trauma room.

Looking at his name badge, Olivia could see that the man's name was Robert Hampton, M.D.

He extended his hand to her, which she nervously shook. "I'm Dr. Hampton," he introduced himself.

"Mrs Stabler," Olivia replied. "Is my daughter ok? I've been waiting over two hours for a damn updated." She was on the verge of seething.

Dr Hampton sat down in an uncomfortable creamy coloured plastic chair and motioned for Olivia to sit in the seat beside him. "Take a seat, Mrs Stabler."

Olivia folded her arms over her chest, trying to hold back her tears. "Just tell me what the hell is going on. I need to know that my daughter is ok," she stressed.

"We've stabilized her, Mrs Stabler, but we are still running tests right now. Any Epilepsy or other illnesses similar in the family that we should know about?" he asked, standing up.

Licking her bottom lip, Olivia sighed. "Not to my knowledge but ah...I never knew my father and....well her father hasn't been in the picture since she was ah...conceived," she tried to explain.

"Oh...Well, Annalise is awake and is asking for you. She's in room two. Second door on the right, just down that hall," he said, motioning to the hall which he had emerged from moments before.

Nodding, Olivia shook his head. "Thank you," she said and headed down the hall.

Olivia walked in to find her daughter laying in the hospital bed, half asleep. Seeing her baby girl connected to an IV, of what she assumed to be saline, a heart monitor and an oxygen tube was going in to her nose; Olivia bowed her head.

She should have brought Anna in as soon as she noticed that something was wrong.

Catching the shame in her mother's bowed head, Annalise sighed. "Mom?"

Olivia looked up and waited for Anna to continue.

"It's not your fault, mom," she told her mom, tiredly.

"Yes, it is, Anna. I should have brought you in as soon as I noticed there was something wrong. I'm your mother, I should have brought you in, not given you an option."

"Mom, it's my own fault. I shouldn't have been so stubborn...But you deserve a good, relaxing weekend and I didn't want to be the one to ruin it for you," Annalise told her mother, as she sat down on the bed beside her.

"It hasn't gone to plan but you haven't ruined it," she replied, caressing her daughter's cheek. "It's not your fault, baby. You and your brother always come first, remember that. Your dad and I will always think of you and Ayden first."

Seeing a tear fall from her mother's eyes, Annalise lightly wiped it away before Olivia even had a chance to hide it from her. She then caressed her mom's cheek softly. Something that she'd done a few times since that first time, when she was just four, just before she had ran off to get her favourite teddy bear to give to her mommy.

Clearing her throat, Olivia softly smiled at her daughter's gentleness. A trait she had always possessed. Her heart was on her sleeve and Olivia just hoped that she didn't get burned because she tried too easily.

"Your dad will be here soon," Olivia told her.

"Is Ayden coming?" She asked. She loved her younger brother but he had a tenacity to drive her up the wall.

Olivia shook her head. "No, baby, he's going to be staying with 'Aunt' Casey's for the night."

A yawn indicated Annalise's tiredness. Getting up, Olivia gave Anna a kiss on the forehead and turned around just in time to see Elliot entering out of breath.

"Dad!"

Elliot rushed over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "What happened?"

"I was told that I had a seizure."

Remembering what the doctor had told him just outside in the hall, he nodded before turning to his wife. "Can we talk outside?"

Olivia nodded. "Sure, honey," she said and gave Anna a kiss. "We'll be right back, baby. Get some more sleep."

"Ok, mom," she replied and watched her parents walk out before watching them talk just through the window...More like arguing. She could see her dad practically bitting her mom's head off about something, possibly about her, and her mom getting defensive before storming off.

"Shit," she mumbled. That was no doubt that they were arguing about her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"The doctor told me what happened, Olivia. Why the hell didn't you bring her in straight away?!" he barked at his wife as soon as they got in to the hallway.

"That girl is as stubborn as I am, Elliot. You know that!"

"Who gives a shit?! You're her mother, you should have brought her in earlier! You could have prevented that from happening to my daughter!"

Folding her arms on her chest, Olivia squinted her eyes at her husband. "Your daughter?! What the fuck?! She's my daughter!"

"She's mine too!"

"Not by flesh and blood!"

"That's right but I was there by your side during your entire pregnancy, I delivered her when it was too late to get to the hospital and I helped you raise her," he said, no longer yelling, but still angry and hurt. "But your right, I didn't help create her, no matter how much I wish that I did."

Not ready to apologize, Olivia just shook her head and stormed off, pushing past the crowd of people that had piled in to the hall to watch their shouting match.

"Move!" Olivia yelled at the ones, who hadn't moved out of her way as she headed toward the hospital's entrance. She needed to walked off all the anger, frustration and hurt.

Heading out, she clutched her coat around her tighter in an attempt to keep herself warm. Olivia knew that she should apologize to her husband for what she said but he had hurt her too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking back in to the hospital room, he realized that Annalise had heard the whole argument, just like everyone else on the floor.

"You heard all that, huh?" he asked, sitting in the seat beside the bed.

Exhaling a breath, Annalise nodded. "Yes and I know she said something hurtful to you, dad, but you know it's mom's defense mechanism. You need to apologize to her and she'll apologize back for what she said...This isn't any different to any of your other fights I've seen you have, dad. I've spent a lot of time watching mom and I can now read her like a book," she told him, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling before looking back at Annalise, Elliot groaned. "When did you get so smart?"

"Not sure, but it took a lot of watching and learning, I'll tell you that much. Stop putting it off, dad, go find her. I'm going to sleep anyway."

Elliot got up and gave her a kiss. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. Go."

"Right. See you later," he said and rushed out. He needed to find his wife right now.

Coming up empty handed from the waiting room, cafeteria and even going as far as asking a nurse to check the ladies restroom for her, Elliot headed out in the snow. His wife out in the snow like this concerned him, especially after her accident that had only happened recently.

He grabbed out his cell phone and went through his contacts, stopping on 'Liv cell,' and pressed the call button.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and saw her husband's name flash on the screen. She didn't want to answer it but decided to just in case it was about Anna.

"What the hell do you want? Is Anna ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine, getting some sleep. I want to talk, baby."

"Well I don't want to ta--"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Well I don't want to ta--" was all Olivia got to say before Elliot heard gunshots in the background followed by Olivia's screams.

"What the hell?! Liv! Baby, answer me please," he begged. "Olivia, answer me damn it!" he yelled in a frenzy before hearing a couple more shots and then nothing.

Looking at the screen on his phone, he nearly screamed. The call had been cut off.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had some trouble writing this chapter at first but I finally got it where I wanted it to go. I'm not a doctor, just regular old...well young me, so I might have some medical stuff wrong but hey, it's just a story. Please read and review for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

**

Walking past a bank, Olivia hadn't realized that it was being held up at that exact moment. Shots boomed from inside causing Olivia to jump startled as she spoke to her husband on the phone.

"Well I don't want to ta--" was all she managed to say before being grabbed from behind by one of the robbers that had run out, causing her to drop her phone and the man to step on it.

Police cars and ambulances screeched to a stop in front of the small building and the nameless man in a full black suit and ski mask used Olivia as a personal shield.

"You shoot, I shoot the bitch!" the robber threatened.

The man was known to the police because they used his name.

"Let the woman go, Derek!" the captain of the squad called out.

"Oh my God! That's Detective Benson that he's using a personal shield!" a woman yelled out from somewhere in the crowd.

Derek liked the sound of that and the police saw the creepy smile appear on his face. "A detective, huh? Where you from, Detective Benson?"

"Shove it up your ass," she seethed and tried to break free out of his grip.

His grip tightened and he cocked his gun aimed at her head. "What was that?"

Trying to hold back her tears, Olivia said, "NYC."

"New York City, huh? I was born and raised there. Got any children?"

Olivia was confused at the personal questions but thinking of Elliot, Annalise and Ayden, she didn't want to be shot, so she answered him, trying to ignore the bad breath. "Two."

"How old?"

"F-fifteen and t-ten."

"Boys or girls or one of each?"

"A girl and a boy."

"Who is fifteen?"

"My d-daughter."

"Ooh, where is she?"

Getting sick of his questions, Olivia fought against him, causing him to falter and shoot her bicep but giving the police time and good clear aim on Derek, to which they took their advantage, shooting him in the chest with a plastic bullet.

The next second, the bank doors opened and a flood of hostages poured out causing Olivia to move, so she didn't get trampled on as she held her shot arm, trying to slow down the bleeding.

Two paramedics ran over to Olivia as two officers arrested Derek and two others arrested his accomplice still inside the bank.

Being helped in to the back of the ambulance, Olivia bit her bottom lip and said, "you need to call my husband."

As one of the medics tended to her gunshot wound, the other asked, "name and number, detective?"

After hissing in pain, Olivia answered, "Detective Elliot Stabler..." and recited his cell phone number.

Elliot would be freaking out right now, she knew it. She was still angry at him but she could not let him to continue to worry about her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pacing Annalise's hospital room as she slept, clueless of what was happening, Elliot was freaking out about his wife.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he rushed out of the room. Looking at the screen, he had hoped it was Olivia calling but he was met with an unfamiliar number.

Answering it, he said, "Detective Elliot Stabler."

"Detective, my name is Doris Winter and I'm a paramedic. We have your wife here," she said and passed the phone to Olivia.

"Oh God. Thank you," he murmured in relief.

"El?"

"Hi, baby. Are...Are you okay?"

"Yeah, El, besides being shot in the arm."

"Oh God, Liv."

"It's okay, baby," Olivia assured him, "we're ten minutes from the hospital. I'm going to be okay, it looks through and through. Should only need stitches and the bleeding is stopping."

Elliot exhaled a deep breath of relief. "I'll meet you down in the emergency department."

"Stay with Anna, El."

"Baby, she's asleep and you need me, okay?" he replied, adamantly.

Olivia smiled. "I love you and I'm sorry, El."

"I'm sorry too, Liv. I love you. See you soon," he said and hung up after Olivia did.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Standing in the ambulance bay, Elliot watched an ambulance pull up and the doors opened, revealing his wife being helped out. He was a little more relieved to see her up and walking.

Looking up when her feet touched the ground, she was so glad to see her husband.

"El!" she called out.

Running over, Elliot took Olivia in to his arms, being careful of her gunshot wound. "Oh baby, I'm so glad that you're okay. You had me so scared."

"I know, honey. I was scared too."

"Sorry to break it up but we have to get you inside, Detective," Paramedic Winter said.

"Come on, baby, let's head inside," Elliot whispered and guided Olivia in, holding her hand.

Sitting with Olivia while they tended to her bullet wound, Elliot held her when they found a bullet fragment stuck in her arm. It broke his heart to see her in so much pain as they tried to get it out.

He hadn't seen Olivia in this much pain since she gave birth to Ayden.

"They've almost got it, baby, it's almost over," he tried to reassure her as her fingernails on her free hand dug in to his arm. They'd given her numbing meds but they were just not working effectively.

"It fucking hurts!" she gritted her teeth, contorting her face in pain.

"Think of something else, baby. Of the kids. Their first steps or something," he told her, quietly.

Olivia groaned. "Isn't the numb stuff supposed to fucking numb it?!" she shrieked, ignoring Elliot's attempts to calm her down.

"Sorry, Detective. It should be numb," the young doctor said.

"Well, it's not! What are you a fucking rookie?!"

"In med school, ma'am," the young woman answered.

"Get me a fucking real doctor!" she yelled, yanking her arm back, ignoring the pain from the quick, sudden movement.

Getting a little scared, the medical school student rushed off.

Rubbing Olivia's unwounded arm, Elliot kissed her cheek. "Liv, you need to settle down. You scared that med student," he ended with a light chuckle.

"I don't care, Elliot. It hurt," she whispered, a tear running down her cheek. "It hurt just as bad as childbirth, but at least I got the kids out of that."

"I know, baby. The doc will probably give you more numbing meds."

Resting her head on Elliot's shoulder, she sighed. "They had better, otherwise I'm out of here."

A doctor appeared and introduced himself to them. "Hello, I'm Doctor Yancy Parker. I hear that the meds have wore off. How long were you waiting after the injection?"

Shaking her head, Olivia said, "I don't know... Too long. Can you do this quick, so I can get back to my daughter upstairs?"

Filling up another syringe, the doctor nodded. "Okay, sorry about that. We're a little understaffed here today. Let's get your arm numb again and get this bullet fragment out, huh?"

Groaning, Olivia nodded, refusing to move her head from Elliot's shoulder. "Please and make it quick."

"Need me to move?" Elliot asked the doctor.

The doctor injected the numbing medication in to Olivia's arm and shook his head. "No, sir, you can stay there and comfort your wife," he said, just seconds before screams could be heard.

Looking around, they couldn't see where it was coming from. Just assuming it was just a patient in pain, the doctor continued.

More screams filled the place and this time it was multiple people.

"What the hell?" Olivia asked, looking around.

The doctor went to get up but two masked men appeared. One holding a shotgun and the other a knife.

This definitely was not a good day for Elliot and Olivia.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: At the beginning, people complained that there wasn't enough drama, so I added more and now I have been told that there's too much, so I have decided that this story has run it's course. This chapter and an epilogue is all that's left. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. Thanks to the people had stuck with me through out this story and have reviewed most or all of the chapters.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Answer our question and no-one will get hurt," the masked man holding the knife snarled.

"W-what's the question?" asked Elliot, with his arms around his wife to protect her.

"We are looking for someone named Darren Fremantle," the knife holding one told them.

The doctor pointed down the hall. "Exam room three. Just down the hall."

The men nodded and they went on their way.

Elliot, Olivia and the doctor all sighed in relief as the men left and the sound of police sirens increased in volume.

Kissing Olivia's neck, Elliot asked, "you okay?" He was concerned because she still hadn't spoken.

Sniffling, Olivia nodded. "I... I just want my arm fixed, so we can get back upstairs to Anna."

Elliot nodded and kissed his wife's cheek before turning to the doctor. "Can you please hurry up and get this over with, you're stressing my wife out and that is not an easy task," he insisted.

Nodding, the doctor quickly set to work while the numbing meds were still in effect.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once the bullet fragment was removed and Olivia's arm was stitched up, she and Elliot headed upstairs, back to their daughter.

Holding Olivia's hand tightly in one hand, Elliot opened Annalise's hospital room door with the other.

Seeing that their daughter was only just waking up and was perfectly fine, Olivia sighed in relief.

"Hi sweetheart," Olivia whispered, heading over to the bed after letting go of Elliot's hand.

"Hey, mom, dad," a half asleep Anna whispered back as she slowly sat up.

Sensing something was wrong, Annalise looked from her mother to her father and back to her mother before speaking, "okay, spill it. What's wrong? Please don't tell me that you're getting a divorce or you're pregnant."

Olivia had to laugh at the pregnant comment. "Anna, I am not pregnant. I'm fifty years old. You and Ayden are it for me and I'm more then happy with that," she informed Anna, caressing her cheek.

Licking her dry lips, Anna asked again, "are you and dad getting a divorce?"

Walking up behind Olivia, Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"No, baby, we are not getting a divorce. This argument was no different to all the others your father and I have had. Your dad and I will always argue, it is just who we are, Anna. We are both as stubborn as mules. We love each other so much but we will always butt heads," Olivia explained, leaning in to her husband.

Annalise sighed in relief. "Thank God for that," she whispered, watching the very evident love that was still very much present between her parents. "When can we go home?"

"I don't know, Anna. We'll have to talk to the doctor," Elliot told her softy, rubbing Olivia's lower abdomen.

Sighing, Annalise slumped back in to the uncomfortable bed. "I want to go home. I'm sick of this place."

The door opened and Dr. Hampton walked in. "How are you feeling, Annalise?"

"I'm feelin' fine. When can I split from this joint?"

"Well if all goes well, I might release you in the morning but if I do, I want you to take it easy and no school for the week. Just rest. You don't have to stay in bed but no stress."

"We'll make sure of it, doctor," Elliot said for Olivia, who he could feel getting very tired standing in his arms. "Come on, Liv."

Yawning, Olivia shook her head. "We gotta stay here, El," she whispered, fighting against her heavy eyelids, slowly losing the battle though.

"Baby, you're about to fall asleep. Let's go."

Reluctantly, Olivia nodded and the two of them said goodnight to Annalise and headed to the hotel.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Laying in the hotel bed in her husband's embrace with her head on his chest, Olivia sighed contently.

Kissing the crown of his wife's head, Elliot asked, "what you thinkin' 'bout, baby?"

"Do you remember the day Ayden was born? How excited Anna was that she was able to become a big sister?" she asked in a soft whisper.

Elliot smiled in to Olivia's hair. "Yeah, I remember. She was sitting on what was left of your lap," he recounted with a light chuckle, "you were reading her a story and your water broke."

"I called for you and once I told her that Ayden was coming she jumped off my lap and cheered."

Elliot kissed the crown of Olivia's head again. "Yeah, I remember that, Liv. After he was born and you were sleeping, I called Casey and I could hear Anna in the background. She was yelling, 'let me talk to daddy,' Casey passed her the phone and Anna was like, 'my broder, big baby or little like me?"

Rubbing Elliot's bare, warm chest, Olivia smiled. She hadn't heard this part before. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'Ayden was a little bigger then you. Tell Aunt Casey that your baby brother weighs seven pounds seven and a half ounces.' I knew I was on loud speaker but Anna wanted to feel grown up. Anna told her and was then like, 'time, daddy?' I said, 'your brother was born at 2:46pm, princess. Tell Aunt Casey that mommy is sleeping.' She was so adorable passing on the information."

Smiling, Olivia kissed Elliot's chest. They were still naked from making love and were content to lay there like that until morning. "Now, they're always fighting. It reminds me of when I first noticed that Anna was jealous of him."

"That day when Ayden was four months old and you called me to come home from work early?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes. I was nursing him and Anna walked in to the nursery. She kept begging me to put Ayden down and play with her but I couldn't. She was so angry, she literally pulled Ayden's mouth from my nipple."

_Flashback_

_Annalise walked in to the pale blue nursery to find her mommy nursing her baby brother, teetering back and forth in the rocking chair, facing the window. She was watching the sunrise, like she did every morning as she fed her son._

_Walking over to the rocking chair, Anna spoke up, "Mommy?"_

_Olivia turned to her older child. "Yes, sweetie?"_

"_Daddy's gone to work. You come play with me?" she asked, innocently. She was starting to feel a little rejected since Liz had moved out to live with her boyfriend._

"_I can't, Anna. I'm feeding Ayden and then I have to change him before I can have a shower," she explained._

_Annalise's eyes began to water. "Please, mommy," she begged._

_Shaking her head, Olivia said, "sorry, baby."_

_Anna was so angry and upset. She pulled Ayden's mouth from Olivia's nipple, causing Ayden to cry and her mother to cry out in pain. _

"_Annalise Skye Benson-Stabler! How dare you!" she yelled, accidentally._

_She'd never yelled at Annalise before and she instantly regretted it, even though Annalise was still in trouble. "Oh, Anna. I didn't mean to yell, but that was naughty and it hurt," Olivia said, after she got Ayden to latch on to her other breast._

_Annalise's bottom lip was quivering as more tears fell before she ran out of the nursery. She had never heard her mommy raise her voice, especially at her._

"_Anna! Baby!" she heard her mommy call for her, but she continued to run in to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her._

_Annalise was sitting on the window seat, looking out the window, crying and didn't know how long it had been when her mother came in. She walked in, without Ayden and was still dressed in her pajamas. "Baby," she whispered as she tip-toed over to her daughter._

"_Leave me alone," Annalise responded with a sniffle, not moving her eyes from a bird outside the window._

_Olivia was shocked. Her little girl had never told her to leave her alone._

_Sighing, she went to touch Anna, but she recoiled._

"_No," Anna muttered before getting up and walked over to her bed._

_Annalise turned back to face Olivia with the teddy bear named Rosie in hand. A present from her mother one day when she was three. No special day, Olivia just wanted to buy her little girl a gift._

_Olivia had never seen such fury in Annalise's eyes before that day and it had actually worried her._

_Another flash of anger flowed through the youngster's eyes and she ripped the head of her favourite teddy bear. The one she slept with every night._

"_Annalise... Baby, I'm so sorry. Mommy's so sorry," Olivia apologized and rubbed Annalise's arm._

_She could see the tears stream down her tiny olive cheeks. "Baby, please look at me... Look at mommy."_

_Annalise took a moment before looking at her mommy. "Sorry, mommy," she whispered._

_Wrapping her arms around Annalise, she whispered, "no, baby, I'm sorry for yelling. You wanna watch a cartoon, while mommy has a shower? Then mommy will get dressed and get you changed, so we can go to the park."_

"_Without Ayden?" Anna asked hopeful._

_She missed her 'mommy and me' time._

_Sighing, Olivia shook her head. "Ayden has to come, honey."_

_Stomping her foot, Annalise pouted. "Well, I don't wanna go. I'ma go play with Goldie, out back," she said and ran over to play with the family's Golden Retriever, leaving her frustrated mother behind._

_Olivia rubbed her eyes, in defeat and decided to call her husband. She knew why Annalise was acting out. It was because she hadn't been able to spend some time alone with Anna since the day that Ayden was born and being on the brink of forty weeks pregnant, all she did was read her a story._

_Annalise was feeling rejected, like her baby brother was there to take over her place. To replace her._

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Elliot pulled up in to the driveway and went inside to see Anna run up to him, happily. "Daddy!"_

_Picking her up, Elliot gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, baby! Where's mommy?"_

"_Shower," she replied, pointing upstairs._

"_Okay, let's get you dressed, huh?"_

_Going through Annalise's clothes drawers, Elliot grabbed out a pair of old faded blue jeans, which had a patched up hole in the right knee, a pink t-shirt, some undies and a pair of pink socks before he helped Anna get changed, so she was ready for the park._

_Elliot and Annalise walked in to the master bedroom to see Olivia fully dressed and tying up a pair of sneakers._

_Getting up, Olivia asked, "ready to go, Anna? Just the two of us, baby."_

_Annalise's face lit up. "Really?"_

_Nodding, Olivia took Annalise's little hand in her bigger one. "Yes, baby. Just mommy and Anna."_

_End Flashback_

"Ah, memories," Elliot whispered, "where has the time gone?"

Olivia shook her head and sniffled against the welling up tears. "I don't know. The next time we blink, she could be in the police academy or her first day as a SVU detective, El."

Elliot was shocked. "SVU? S-she wants to be in SVU, like us?"

Nodding, Olivia said, "after I was her about how I came in to the world, she was determined to thatshe wanted to do good in the world. I warned her about how hard and emotionally heartbreaking it can be but she's determined. Those two make me even more proud each and every day."

Rubbing Olivia's back, Elliot kissed her head again. "Same here, baby. Get some sleep."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sitting on the back porch swing the next afternoon with her husband's arms wrapped protectively and warm around her and her head was rested on his shoulder as they watched Annalise and Ayden having a snow fight.

A snowball which Ayden threw hit Annalise square in between the eyes and she wiped the cold snow off her face.

"You turd!" she yelled, laughing, getting more snow.

"Good aim, buddy!" Elliot called out.

Laughing, Olivia rubbed Elliot's bare abdomen under his layers of clothing, his body keeping her hands warm. "Get him back, baby girl!" she called to Anna.

Elliot kissed Olivia's forehead with a grin, neither of them taking their eyes of the snowball battle between their two children.

Without Elliot, Olivia knew none of this would be happening and she wouldn't have had Ayden. Annalise would've been an only child.

With Elliot, she was part of a family. She had her husband and two children, who still managed to amaze her each and every single day.

Happiness was possible and Olivia Benson-Stabler had surely found it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Throwing yet another snowball at her brother and then ducking behind her handmade fort, Annalise smiled when her mother cheered her on from the back deck.

"Go, baby girl, go. Get him again! You're winning!"

Hiding still, she balled up some more snow and waved to her mom with a huge smile. The biggest that she had smiled in such a long time.

Once her mother waved back with a smile, just as big, Anna stood up and threw the snowball, narrowly missing the one aimed at her, thrown by Ayden.

Her relationship with her mom had hit rock bottom, but now they were on the up and up. Their relationship was completely restored, with a whole new understanding between each other and a plan. If they start to butt heads again to sit it out and calm down before working it out.

Annalise couldn't wait to finish school and college, so she could start in the police academy.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Being uphappy with the reviews last chapter, I wasn't going to update this yet but I decided to, so this story is complete and I can focus on others. Thanks for everyone who reviewed either every chapter or nearly every chapter. Here is the epilogue. I hope you enjoy. Please review. Oh, I don't know what they do when someone is promoted to detective, so I made it up for the story.  
**

**Dislcaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

**  


* * *

**

**Epilogue- Fifteen years later.**

Feeling a presence in front of her, Annalise's eyes shot open. She was aware that she was in her husband, Christopher's, arms and in front of her, standing beside the bed was their two and a half year old daughter, Lara Olivia.

Gently extracting her from Chris's arms, she sat up before gently picking Lara up, sitting her in her lap. "What's up, baby? You okay? We have a long day ahead."

Burying her head in the curve of her mother's neck. "Dweam, mama. Bad dweam," Lara whispered.

Rubbing her little back, Annalise skillfully got up off the bed with a toddler attached to her front.

After watching her mother do it with Ayden, when she was younger and wondering how she did it, she now did it herself on a daily basis.

Closing the master bedroom door behind her, Anna kissed Lara's cheek and whispered, "since, we're up, we should start getting ready for mommy's graduation, baby girl."

"Mommy's defective gadiation," Lara said, smiling, facing her mommy, with her head still on her shoulder.

Anna chuckled lightly and sat Lara on the kitchen counter. "Hold on tightly, Lara." Once Lara was holding on, she continued, "yes, Lara, mommy's going to be a detective, just like grammy and pop-pop used to be, but pop-pop is now Chief of Detectives. Mommy will be working for pop-pop."

"Grammy! Pop-pop!" Lara cheered, kicking her legs against the counter happily.

"Yes, baby. You will see grammy and pop-pop today," she said and opened the fridge, only to be startled by Lara calling out.

"Daddy!"

She then felt arms snaking around her middle. Startled, she bumped her head and groaned, pulling her head out of the fridge. "Chris, did you have to do that?" she laughed.

Laughing as well, Chris turned Anna around in his arms and rested his forehead against hers, nuzzling noses with her. "Your head okay, babe?"

Kissing him on the lips, Anna smiled. "Yeah, my head is okay. I got to get Lara and myself ready."

"Go get a shower, Anna. I'll cook breakfast and get Lara eating, okay?"

"Thanks," she whispered and gave both Chris and Lara a kiss before heading in to the master bedroom, to get in the master bathroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking into the place where the graduation was being held, Annalise was dressed in her dress uniform and had Lara perched on her hip, who was dressed in a silky pink dress with white lace around the bottom and a matching head band in her just above shoulder length caramel brown hair and tiny, shiny, black shoes on her feet.

Christopher walked in beside her, holding her hand, dressed in a black suit, white shirt, blue tie and black shoes.

"Grammy!" Lara yelled out, reaching out to Olivia as she approached them.

Taking her granddaughter, Olivia greeted her with a huge smile, "hi, lady bug." She gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning to Annalise. "Hey, baby. You've done me and your father proud," she congratulated her with a hug, being careful of Lara, and a kiss.

"Thanks, mom. Where's dad?" Anna asked, looking around.

"Getting everything ready to go on stage," Olivia informed her daughter before giving her son-in-law a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Chris."

"Hi, Liv."

"It's about to start. You need to go up front, Anna," Olivia told her.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," she laughed and gave all three of them a kiss before rushing down to the first two rows."

"Grammy?" Lara spoke up and laughing at the funny faces that her daddy was making.

Sitting down as close as they could to the front, Olivia kissed the tip of Lara's nose. A smaller version of her own. "Yes, lady bug?"

"Where pop-pop?"

"Pop-pop will be on stage in a minute, but you will have to wait till this is finish to talk to him, sweetie," she informed the toddler.

Elliot appeared on stage and Lara cheered and stood up on her grandmother's lap. "Pop-pop!"

Hearing his granddaughter's voice, Elliot smiled and waved to her in the audience. "Hi Lara... Okay, I am Chief of Detectives, Elliot Stabler and today, we are here to congratulate the following officers on becoming detectives. All their hard work had paid off and done well for them... Alright, I am going to go through them alphabetically and the officers can come up to collect their certificate and gold badge... Belinda Andrews... Michael Angus... Nicholas Brimble... Jillian Chambers..." Elliot continued until he got to Annalise's name. His smile grew bigger. "Annalise Rowlands."

Anna got up and went up on stage. "Thanks, dad," she whispered, taking her certificate and gold badge.

"Mommy!" Lara yelled out. "Go mommy!"

Wiping away some happy tears, Annalise waved to her precious daughter and then walked off the stage.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Approaching her family afterwards, Annalise was so proud as she took her daughter back from her mother.

As well as Chris, Olivia and Elliot, Christopher's family had come and Ayden was there with his fiancée and newborn son, Julian.

Laughing and rubbing Lara's back, Anna looked at her parents. "From playing with your gold badges, to having my own."

Kissing his daughter's cheek, Elliot rubbed her arm before pulling back. "And you've done me and your mother proud, sweetheart."

"Thanks, dad and to you too, mom. For everything. For all your love and support. I wouldn't have made it this far without you," Annalise thanked her parents.

Crying her own happy tears, Olivia wiped away Annalise's tears. "Oh, baby, we just wanted you to have the best chance in life. You worked hard for all this. You did. And your father and I can't take credit for that. You've got yourself a good job, a caring and loving husband with a job, which is just as good, and your own precious daughter now. You're doing very well, in fact, better then what I had at your age," smiling, she kissed Annalise's cheek. "Congratulations, baby girl."

"Thanks, mom. See you tonight for dinner. Lara, baby, say 'see ya' to grammy and pop-pop. Pop-pop has to get to work and grammy has to go somewhere. We'll see them for dinner."

Reaching out to Olivia, Lara smiled when she was handed over. "Love eww, grammy. See eww dinner time."

Olivia gave the youngster a kiss on the cheek. "Love you too, lady bug and I'll see you at dinner time," she said and passed Lara to Elliot.

"Pop-pop!" She shrieked with laugher as Elliot tickled her. "Stop!...Stop!"

Elliot laughed and feigned innocence. "Stop what? I'm not doing anything, monkey."

"Ticwing, pop-pop. Ticwing."

"Oh tickling," Elliot said, laughing and stopped. "Love you, monkey. Be good for mommy and daddy. Grammy and I will see you tonight."

Nodding, Lara said, "love eww, pop-pop. See ya later alligator."

Passing Lara back to Anna, Elliot asked, "six still okay?"

"Yeah, perfect. See you then."

Elliot took Olivia's hand in his as they looked at Annalise with her husband and daughter and Ayden with his fiancée and son.

They couldn't believe how fast the kids had grown up. Olivia remembered the days that they entered the world, the first time she held them in her arms, so clearly, like it was yesterday but the reality was that her baby girl was now thirty years old now and had started her own family and her baby boy at age twenty-five was engaged to get married and had started his own family too.

Where had the time gone? Elliot and Olivia just did not know.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Getting Lara up from her nap, Anna changed her and dressed her in playing clothes.

"Mommy?"

Picking her up, Anna replied, "yes, baby?"

"I help with dinner?"

Heading down the stairs carefully, Anna nodded, "yes, baby, that's why you're in your play clothes."

"Yay!" Lara cheered and looked around. Someone was missing. Someone that had been there before she went for her nap. "Where daddy? He go vroom-vroom?"

"Yes, sweetie, daddy took the car to go to work for awhile. He'll be back home for dinner."

Dragging the chair with Lara's booster seat from the dinning room table, Annalise put it in the kitchen, where Lara could watch her cook.

"Okay, baby, you can help me grab things, okay?"

Resting her head on her mommy's shoulder, Lara nodded. "'kay, 'kay."

As Annalise cooked, Lara sat in her seat watching and blabbered to her about anything and everything.

Chris came home and had time to shower and change before his parents and siblings, Olivia, Elliot, Ayden and his family arrived.

Dinner was a busy, very vocal affair and didn't end till late.

Lara was falling asleep on the floor of the living room as all of the adults were talking.

Annalise went to get up to put Lara to bed but Ayden stopped her.

"It's okay, Anna, I don't mind putting my niece to bed," he said, picking Lara up.

"Thanks, Ayden. Night, baby girl.," she said and gave her a kiss before everyone else said goodnight to her.

As she was carried up the stairs by her uncle, Lara spoke up, "Uncle Ayden?"

"Yes, peanut?"

"You busy? Me no see you long time," she murmured with her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, peanut, I have," he said and laid her down on her toddler bed.

Tucking her in, he continued, "Aunt Amelia needs help with Julian."

Snuggling up with her favourite teddy bear, which her grammy had brought her, she closed her eyes. "'kay, 'kay. Nighty night, Uncle Ayden."

Leaning down, Ayden kissed her cheek and whispered, "night, Lara. Sweet dreams."

He turned the baby monitor on and on the way out, he turned the main light off and turned on the night light.

On the way back down stairs, he made a quick detour in to his sister's and brother-in-law's bedroom to grab the baby monitor receiver.

Seeing childhood photos on the dresser, he smiled. One was taken when his mom was eight months pregnant with him. The professional taken shot with Annalise's ear pressed to Olivia's belly. He'd seen an enlarged one at the family home, on the hallway wall.

He quickly grabbed the monitor and turned it on, heading down the stairs.

Catching his older sister's eye, he passed her the monitor and said, "she's out like a light."

Smiling, Anna took the monitor. "Thanks, bro," she said and turned back to her sister-in-law, Leona, Christopher's twin sister.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Laying in bed that night, Olivia snuggled in to her husband of twenty-eight years and sighed, contently, as she laid her head on his chest.

Rubbing his wife's back, he asked, "What you thinking about, baby?"

Rubbing Elliot's chest, Olivia whispered, "about how proud the kids have made us."

Elliot kissed Olivia's head. "Yes, they sure have. Anna's a SVU Detective and Ayden's on his way to being a Homicide Detective."

Feeling her eyelids getting heavy, Olivia murmured, "I love you, El."

Kissing her head again, Elliot whispered, "I love you too, baby. Get some sleep, it's been a busy day."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Finding his fiancée in the nursery, standing by the window, rocking their son to sleep in her arms, Ayden walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, resting his head on her shoulder, looking down at Julian.

"He okay now, babe?"

Resting her head against Ayden's, Amelia sighed, tiredly. "Yeah. He must've just had a bad dream. He's going back to sleep now."

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," she whispered back and yawned. "It's been a long one though."

"You didn't like being with my family and Chris's?"

"I felt a little uncomfortable around Christopher's because I have never met them before, but I love your family, have done since the first time I met them. I feel more comfortable talking to your mom then my own," she admitted, softly.

"She loves you and so does my dad and I can't wait to make you my wife."

Smiling, Amelia said, "I can't wait to be your wife either. Our baby boy has your name and next month I will too."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Laying in bed with her husband of three and a half years, both naked and sweaty, basking in their after sex glow, Annalise was smiling as Chris had his arms around her, rubbing her back.  
"I can't believe that tomorrow is my first day as a detective," she whispered.

"Believe it, gorgeous, because all your hard work has paid off and you're finally there. You've made us all proud."

"I've made myself proud too."

A knock at the bedroom door startled them and as she and Chris got up, Anna called to Lara, "hang on, baby."

They both got dressed quickly before Anna opened the door.

"Mommy, potty," Lara whispered, wiggling around.

Picking the youngster up, Annalise kissed her cheek. "Okay, baby. Mommy will take you to the big person potty," she said, carrying Lara in to the master bathroom.

Knowing that his wife would be bringing Lara back in to the bed with her, like she'd done on many occasions, he quickly changed the sheets and on the way back to the room, he took a detour in to Lara's pink and purple painted bedroom and grabbed her favourite teddy bear.

Finding his wife and daughter laying in bed, patiently waiting for him, Chris smiled. "There's my favourite girls. I was getting your teddy, Lara. You going to give him a name?" he asked and passed her the teddy before getting back in to bed.

Lara shook her head and closed her eyes. "No," she muttered, letting sleep take over.

Annalise laughed, softly and reaching over, careful of Lara in between them, she gave Chris a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Returning the kiss, Chris whispered back, "I love you too."


End file.
